Those Books
by IHeartThePercyJacksonBooks
Summary: When 5 year old PJO and HoO characters get teleported into Olympus along with the PJO and HoO series', who knows what will happen! Soon the 20 year old version of them appear! This is bound to be trouble! Rated Kplus for romance. Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Tratie, and Chrisse!
1. Chapter 001

**This is set way back in the past, when Percy and Annabeth were about 5 years old. I will give a shout out to anyone who reviews, follows, or favorites this story!**

**Here it is, Those Books!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

If was a normal day on Olympus, Apollo and Artemis were fighting, and so were Athena and Poseidon. Ares and Aphrodite were making out while Hephaestus glared at them. Hera and Zeus were talking, and Hestia was tending to the fire. Hermes was delivering messages.

Then, this stack of books appeared out of no where! Zeus walked up and picked them up.

Then, he read their titles aloud, "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters, Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Titan's Curse, Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Battle of the Labrinth, Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Last Olympian, Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero, Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune, Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena, Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades, and Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus."

Poseidon turned white at the mention of his son he was not supposed to have.

Then, a boy with black hair and sea-green eyes who looked about 5 popped in. Following him there was a blonde girl with gray eyes, she looked about the same age as the boy. Then a young satyr came, he looked about 5, too.

"Who are you?" thundered Zeus. **(****A/D see what I did there? ;) )**

"My name is Percy Jackson," said the boy.

"I am Annabeth Chase," said the girl.

"Grover Underwood, satyr."

"Well, let's see what these books are about," said Athena as she grabbed Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Theif and started reading.

**Tell me who I should have come into the next chapter! Sorry that this one wasn't very funny, it's the beginning. Review, Follow and Favorite to get a shout out!**


	2. Chapter 002

**I'm back! To my reviewers,**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: I think you've read all of my stories.**

**My followers, Mila-is-a-bookworm-101, annabeth_lopez, and emmaoconnor.**

**And to my favorites, Mila-is-a-bookworm-101!**

**Story time!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"It says here that Ares stole the Lightning Bolt from Zeus and the Helm of Darkness from Hades and planted them in Percy's backpack," said Athena.

They all looked at Ares.

"What?" asked Ares.

"Did you just hear what I said?!" Athena asked, trying her best to be calm.

"Um, no?"

"ARG, I said, it says here that _Ares _stole the Lightning Bolt from Zeus and the Helm of Darkness from Hades and planted them in Percy's backback!"

"Oh. Well I didn't! Maybe I do in the future, but I haven't yet!"

Then Athena and Ares started bickering like playground kids.

"Break it up already!" shouted Demeter, "and have some cereal while you're at it!" she held out a bowl.

Suddenly two more kids poofed in. A girl with choppy black hair and sky blue eyes who looked about 9 and 2 boys that had slightly curly brown hair and mischievous smiles that made you want to hold on to your wallet whenever they were around.

"More kids? Darn it!" said Hera.

"I am Thalia Grace."

"My name is Travis," said Connor.

"And my name is Connor," said Travis.


	3. Chapter 003

**I'm back! My replies to reviewers:**

**KatieBug1017: You must love cereal.**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: the Stolls are my favorite characters besides Percy and Annabeth!**

**And my newest follower is KatieBug1017! **

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to... *sniff* I will never own PJO or HoO *sob***

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

Athena finished the second book. "Ok, this boy named Luke Castellan is evil, Thalia's tree is poisoned, and they have to go get the golden fleece to heal it or else the camp's borders will break and monsters will over run the camp," she said.

"One, I haven't been turned into a tree, _yet _and two, I wouldn't poison myself would I? and I'm a tree! So I don't know if I could if I wanted to!" said Thalia.

"It also says that Percy is Poseidon's son."

Everybody looks at him.

"He is," Poseidon muttered.

"And Thalia is Zeus's daughter, which means he broke the oath first!" said Athena. "Also, Annabeth here is my daughter, but I already knew that. It also says that Percy fulfills the great prophecy."

Now it was Percy's turn to be stared at. "I don't understand a thing you guys are talking about," he said.

Poseidon explained quickly, "I'm your dad which means that you can probably breath underwater and sometimes controll water. All of the greek myths you learned in class are real and I am the god of the sea, Poseidon."

3 more kids popped in. One was a girl who looked about 6, had brown hair and eyes, and had an expression on her face like she wanted to kill somebody. Another was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes who looked about Thalia's age. The last one was a girl who looked 5 and had frizzy red hair green eyes and freckles.

**Can you guess who they are? Review with your guess! I will give a shout out to anybody who reviews, follows, or favorites this story! See ya later alligator! After awhile crocadile! Take care polar bear! Hasta minyana pirana!**


	4. Chapter 004

**I love all my reviewers!**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: you're close, it is Clarisse and Rachel, but it's Luke not Jason! I'm not having the HoO characters come in until later, when Athena starts reading HoO. It's not your fault though, Luke looks just like Jason!**

**I love all my followers!**

**Mors427 just joined the list of followers!**

**I also love all my favorites! (They favorited the story, I don't pick favorites)**

**Milk_of_Awesomeness favorited this story earlier today!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? *weeps***

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"The redhead is mortal," said Zeus, "why is she here?"

"I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare," said the redhead.

"Clarisse La Rue, who are _you_?" she sneered looking around.

"My name is Luke Castellan."

"We are the gods and goddesses of Olympus silly demigod," Zeus said.

"I wonder why the Olympus doors let the mortal in. It should be inpossible, unless her future can change the world," said Athena," I'm going to start reading the next book and see if she's in it."

Nobody was listening though. Ares and Clarisse were is a disscussion about weapons, Percy was telling his dad his record for breathing underwater, Zeus was arguing with Hera about Thalia was standing there listening, and Demeter was trying to get Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Luke, Grover, Rachel, and Dionysus to eat cereal.

Only Annabeth was listening.

**Sorry it's short, but you got another chapter! Review, Follow and Favorite! Over and Out!**


	5. Chapter 005

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: =)**

**purpleperson12: Thanks!**

**Thank you to all my followers and favorites, purpleperson12 just joined the list of followers!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Can I own PJO and HoO for an hour?**

**Rick Riordan: No**

**Me: Half an hour?**

**Rick Riordan: No**

**Me: 10 minutes?**

**Rick Riordan: No**

**Me: 1 minute?**

**Rick Riordan: No**

**Me: A couple seconds?**

**Rick Riordan: No**

**Me: Is no the only thing you can say?**

**Rick Riordan: No**

**Me: -.-**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

Athena had just finished the third book, "wait what's your name again?" she asked the blonde boy.

"Luke Castellan."

"It says in the book that your evil and are helping Kronos."

"If it says that I don't know why, I'm not evil, unless I become evil later."

"Percy! Come here," Athena said.

"Yes?"

"It says here that you're starting to _like _Annabeth. My daughter."

"What? Her? No! Eww!" was his reply at the same time that Annabeth said, "What? Him? No! Eww!"

"It better stay that way!"

4 more kids popped in. One was a girl with dark brown hair and dark green eyes. Another girl had caremal hair and blue eyes. There was a boy with dark skin and curly black hair. The last one was a boy with blonde hair and super shiny teeth.

**Who do you this they are? None of them are HoO characters. Sorry it's short and took me so long to update, I'm working on another one-shot story of Percabeth! I will give you a shout-out if you review, favorite, or follow! So review, favorite and follow! Bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 006

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Correct!**

**soccerstar5566: Thanks!**

**No long authors note this time! Sorry for updating late!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"I'm Will," said the blonde boy.

"Katie."

"My name is Selina."

"Beckandorf, nice to meet you."

Athena and Poseidon were bickering insanely while Percy and Annabeth just stared at each other in digust.

They had just learned that Annabeth kissed Percy in Mt. Saint Helens.

"Your daughter kissed my son! It wasn't the other way around!" yelled Poseidon.

"Well your son liked it!" Athena fought back.

"Let's ask our kids!"

"Ok, fine! Kids, do you think your ever going to get together?"

"Umm, no!" said Percy.

"Boys have cooties! Ewww!" Annabeth shot back.

"Good, keep that frame of mind and you'll go long ways Annabeth! Boys take advantage of everything!" said Athena.

"Hey!" Yelled all the boys in the room.

The commotion stopped when 3 more kids poofed in. One was a boy with black hair and black eyes and olive skin wearing all black. One was a girl the looked just like the boy except older. The last one was obviously a tree nymph.

"Bianca, this is my little brother, Nico." said the olive girl pointing at her minnie version.

"Juniper."

**What do you think? Review!**


	7. Chapter 007

**Ima back!**

**olivenator2000: :D**

**Guest: I update almost everyday! I'm not jerks like some poeple and demand a certain amount of reviews to update or just update once a month! I have no social life what-so-ever! Which means no writers block!**

**Lady_Aphrodite: don't worry, I will.**

**olivenator2000 just favorited this story and olivenator2000 and nlopezs followed!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"What if this isn't real?" asked Poseidon, "what if this is just some stupid practical joke?"

"I guess it could be, but how would they know all of the kid's names and godly parents? How would they know every single detail of their past lives?" replied Athena, "Annabeth, did your dad remarry after you were born and now you have a step mother and 2 step brothers?"

"Yes," Annabeth said quietly.

"Is it true that spiders come into your room and bite you every night, but everytime you scream for your step mother she doesn't believe you, and by the time you wake up in the morning all of the bites has disapeered so you have no proof?"

"Yes," you could see the tears filling Annabeth's eyes.

"And Percy, did your mother remarry too and now you have a stepfather named Gabe which you nicknamed 'Smelly Gabe'?"

"Yup."

"Also, he hates the color blue so your mom buys all blue stuff and dyes your food blue?"

You could see that Percy was getting upset at this point too, "Yes."

**Sorry it's short, my social studies teacher is a jerk and gives me a lot of homework which I have to go do, Bye! Review, follow and favorite for a shout out!**


	8. Chapter 008

**I just wanted to say Mila-is-a-bookworm-101, it's creepy how you always find my newest stories like within an hour of me posting them.**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Calm down!**

**Cassidyangel338 and ejr1999 are our newest followers!**

**I'm going to start adding in HoO characters now since Athena just finished TLO**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was Rick Riordan... Then I would make another series after HoO... But he won't...**

**Two posts in one day because I'm just awesome like that. :P**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

Poof! A girl with choppy brown hair braided with a feather poofed in. A boy with electric blue eyes and blonde hair followed. Finally, a small boy with curly brown hair, kind of dark skin and a mischievious smile that made teachers say 'Oh, no you don't!' and plop you in the front row came.

"When will the kids stop coming?!" roared Zeus.

"I'm Piper, calm down mister," said the girl with choppy brown hair. Zeus instantly began to calm down.

"Jason."

"My name is Leo Valdez," said the small boy with a smirk.

Just then Athena read the last page of Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Last Olympian.

She stood up and yelled, "What?!"

"Calm down niece, what is it?" said Poseidon calmly.

"Don't call me niece," she shot at Poseidon, "and read this last sentance."

_And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time._

"So what?"

"Your son kissed my daughter! Again! For the third time!"

"So? You can't help love. If they are truly in love they would've made it through our fights. Obviously they did. Even though I don't like it, it's true"

Leo started giggling. "They kissed!" he said in a sing-song voice.

That got all of the other kids giggling and eventually, the gods laughing.

The little kids even had a chant, "they kissed! Percy and Annabeth is Percabeth!" they sang, sticking their tongues out at poor Percy and Annabeth. They were just there denying everything.

**I tried to include the fact that they are little kids still in this one. Sorry if it's OOC. Review, follow, and favorite!**


	9. Chapter 009

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Ok.**

**soccerstar5566: Me too, this is as much of a funny story to you as it is to me, when I write this, it's more like I'm reading it!**

**soccerstar5566 favorited and followed this story *claps***

**Disclaimer: I *sniff* don't own *sniff* PJO *sniff* or HoO *sob***

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Yes!" shouted Athena as she finished Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero.

"Whoa, calm down Athena, I haven't seen you this excited since you created the laws of physics!" said Ares.

"Percy's gone missing!" said Athena happily.

"That's not something to be happy about! He's my son!" said Poseidon.

"Well it stops them from being together, well for a while, they are planning to go rescue him, which sucks."

"No, that's good! I don't want my son dead!"

The commotion stopped when 2 more kids poofed in.

"When will this nightmare stop?!" yelled Hera.

"I'm Hazel Levesque, Mrs," said a girl with dark skin, curly dark hair and dark eyes.

"Zhang, Frank Zhang," said a a big chinese boy with a baby face.

"Oh, and there's one more thing I wanted to tell you guys about the books, but I forgot to tell you because I was only intrested in Percy and Annabeth," said Athena.

"Travis and Katie are together," Travis and Katie both blushed while Clarisse oooed **(you know how little kids go _ooooo_ right?)**.

"Clarisse and this other boy named Chris are together," now it was Clarisse's turned to get oooed.

"And Jason and Piper are together too." Now almost everybody had been oooed.

**Sorry if they were a little OOC. Flames will be used to make s'mores! Review, follow and favorite to get a shout out! Over and out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: You always do!**

**Guest: I make short chapters every day, and that's how I like it.**

**Thanks to you ThalicoPercabeth for favoriting this story!**

**Ok, there's good news and bad news, the good news is that I didn't get any flames! The bad news is that means I didn't get any s'mores!  
(Did you ever realize that s'mores is a contraction between some and mores? Get it? Some mores?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it!**

**Rick Riordan: Say it!**

**Me: No!**

**Rick Riordan: *pulls out tazer***

**Me: Fine! I do not own PJO or HoO!**

**Rick Riordan: *tazers anyway***

**Me: What was that for?!**

**Rick Riordan: Fun.**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Now I see were Frank and Hazel come in!" said Athena, "They are in Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune and they like each other and become boyfriend and girlfriend during the quest!"

"Wait, I'm the girlfriend of a chinese baby man?" asked Hazel.

"Hey! I am _not _a baby man!" said a pouting Frank.

"_Sure _you aren't."

"This is so exciting! Lots of couples and love!" shouted Aphrodite.

"What's the next book called Athena?" asked Zeus.

"Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena!"

"I wonder what that's about," said Poseidon.

"I don't know, let's see," said Athena.

As Athena read the first 50 pages, everybody was dead silent.

"What happens?" asked Hera.

"I bet there's lots of Percabeth fluff!" said Aphrodite. Everybody looked at her weirdly.

"Percabeth?" asked Athena.

"Yeah, Percy and Annabeth is Percabeth!"

Athena face palmed.

**Sorry it's short, but I only had a little time on the computer today because I was sick and I only got like 10 minutes. Bye bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: You always do!**

**Guest: I make short chapters every day, and that's how I like it.**

**Thanks to you ThalicoPercabeth for favoriting this story!**

**Ok, there's good news and bad news, the good news is that I didn't get any flames! The bad news is that means I didn't get any s'mores!  
(Did you ever realize that s'mores is a contraction between some and mores? Get it? Some mores?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it!**

**Rick Riordan: Say it!**

**Me: No!**

**Rick Riordan: *pulls out tazer***

**Me: Fine! I do not own PJO or HoO!**

**Rick Riordan: *tazers anyway***

**Me: What was that for?!**

**Rick Riordan: Fun.**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Now I see were Frank and Hazel come in!" said Athena, "They are in Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune and they like each other and become boyfriend and girlfriend during the quest!"

"Wait, I'm the girlfriend of a chinese baby man?" asked Hazel.

"Hey! I am _not _a baby man!" said a pouting Frank.

"_Sure _you aren't."

"This is so exciting! Lots of couples and love!" shouted Aphrodite.

"What's the next book called Athena?" asked Zeus.

"Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena!"

"I wonder what that's about," said Poseidon.

"I don't know, let's see," said Athena.

As Athena read the first 50 pages, everybody was dead silent.

"What happens?" asked Hera.

"I bet there's lots of Percabeth fluff!" said Aphrodite. Everybody looked at her weirdly.

"Percabeth?" asked Athena.

"Yeah, Percy and Annabeth is Percabeth!"

Athena face palmed.

**Sorry it's short, but I only had a little time on the computer today because I was sick and I only got like 10 minutes. Bye bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Many thanks to Fruitqueen and Poseidon_and_Nike who followed this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"My summary of Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena," said Athena, "Annabeth and Percy cuddle in the stables and fall asleep together, Annabeth goes to save the Athena Parthenos, she tricks Aracne into weaving her own trap, Nico is gay for Percy and Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus together because Percy won't drop her."

Bianca stared at Nico, obviously surprised, "you're gay?" she asked in a puzzled voice.

"I don't know! I'm surprised too! I don't have a crush yet!"

"You said yet!" sang-songed Aphrodite.

"Just ignore her Nico, she's obsessed with love! War is the best!" yelled Ares.

Demeter just rolled her eyes, "cereal is the most important," she said.

"Wait, Percy and Annabeth _fall into Tartartus_?" asked Poseidon with wide eyes.

"Yep, Percy says they'll never be seperated again like they were when Annabeth was saving the Athena Parthenos. Then he let's go of his hand-held and willingly falls into Tartarus with her."

"Wow, you did _that_ Percy? For me? Wow, no wonder I like you, even though your disgusting," said Annabeth.

3 more kids popped in. One was a girl with pale skin and dark straight hair, her eyes seemed to hold all the colors of the rainbow **(hint hint, daiughter of** **Iris) **. Another was a tan girl with long, black, straight hair and black eyes. The last one was a boy with light brown curly hair and his lips were stained red, his eyes were a mix of plant green and grape purple **(Again, hint hint)**.

**Who do you think they are? Review, follow, and favorite! Just a reminder, flames will be used to make s'mores!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Correct and the first one is Gwen.**

**purpleperson12: sure!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO of HoO.**

**purpleperson12 came up with the idea of little and big characters.**

_**READ:**_

**I will refer to little kids as lAnnabeth, lPercy, etc (l for little) and big kids as bAnnabeth, bPercy, etc (b for big).**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Gwen milday," said the girl with the rainbow eyes.

"Dakota," slurred the boy with the red stain.

"My name is Reyna," said the girl with dark eyes.

Multiple people popped in. That's what happened as soon as Athena finished Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades. There was only one little kid in the mist of alot of 20 year olds. He had blonde hair and pale green eyes. All of the 20 year olds just looked like older versions of kids who were already here.

"I'm Octavian," the little boy sqeaked.

"You must already know who we all are," said bAnnabeth, eyeing all of the little kids.

"Are you the big version of me?" screamed lAnnabeth as she ran up to bAnnabeth.

"I guess so," replied bAnnabeth.

"Then I have a question for you."

"Ok,"

"Why do you love _him_?" sneered lAnnabeth as she pointed at bPercy.

bAnnabeth laughed. She leaned forward and whispered in lAnnabeth's ear so no one could hear her, "I honestly don't know," she said. That got lAnnabeth giggling. She leaned back and stood up.

"Hey! What did you say about me?" said a pouting bPercy.

bAnnabeth pecked his on the cheek, "that's for me to know, and you to never find out!"

**In the next few chapters I'm just going to have the lcharacters asking the bcharacters stupid questions. Review, follow, and favorite for a shout out! You can review with questions you want the lcharacters to ask the bcharacters. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you, to all my reviewers, followers, and favorites!**

**purpleperson12: Nice questions ;) I'll use them. (actually Rachel wasn't Percy's first kiss on the lips, she was Percy's second, remember the kiss at Mt. saint helens? But I will ask another form of the question. BTW I ship Cleo).**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: I thought so too!**

**Guest: No problem ;).**

**Hawking_Owl favorited this story and no new followers!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Ooo! Ooo! My turn to ask me a question!" shouted lLeo.

"Ok little dude."

"Who do you love more, Reyna or Calypso?" **(purpleperson12 requested this question)**

Reyna and Leo turned comepletly red. Leo muttered something under his breath.

"What?" yelled lLeo, oblivious to the fact that bLeo was embarrassed all the way to Hades.

"Calypso ok?!" half screamed, half yelled bLeo.

"Ok," murmured lLeo scared to death.

"I want to ask me another question! Can I, me?" said lAnnabeth.

"Umm, sure," bAnnabeth said cautiosly, hoping it wouldn't be as embarrassing as bLeo's was.

"Did you know that Rachel kissed Percy?" **(purpleperson12 also requested this question)**

"What?" bAnnabeth shouted, enraged. She turned to Percy "you did what?"

"Annabeth, calm down, it was 4 years ago, and Rachel had to swear off boys, I'm yours forever," said Percy, awfully calm.

That seemed to calm her down. She leaned forward to kiss bPercy.

"Oh, gross!" and "Ewwww!" came from the little kid crowd. Most of the little kids were covering their eyes. bAnnabeth and bPercy couldn't help laughing.

**I added some Percabeth fluff in this chapter, and I tryed to keep the fact that the little kids are only 5. Send in questions you want people to ask other people, it can be the same person, little and big, or it can be different people, IDK just send them in! Review, follow, and favorite to get a shout out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Glad you like it!**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: Thanks!**

**No new followers or favorites so...**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned PJO and HoO, but I obviously don't because I wish I did!**

**I made up this question because everybody was too lazy to review with questions!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"I have a question for myself!" said lThalia excitedly.

"Ok," said bThalia.

"If you weren't in the Hunters of Artemis and no one died or was evil who would you most likely date?" Obviously the only person who could scare bThalia was lThalia. bThalia was white as a sheet.

Thalia mumbled something that sounded like Luna.

"Who's Luna?" asked lThalia oblivious to the fact that bThalia was giving her a death glare. bThalia leaned forward in lThalia's ear.

"Luke," she whispered.

"Luke!" said lThalia loudly. bThalia turned crimson.

Everybody started laughing.

"Luke?" bPercy said questioningly.

"Yeah, she said not evil and not dead," said bThalia quietly.

"Oh." said bPercy ashamed.

**Sorry, it's short, if you want it longer, review with questions!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Calm down! And send in questions!**

**musicislife11101 followed this story!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Hey big me, is it true you can turn into animals? If it is, can you show me?" yelled lFrank.

"Yes, it's true," said bFrank, and as if proving his point, turned into a tiger.

"Wow!" said lFrank, but all of the other little kids were freaking out. The older kids looked like it was a comepletly normal thing for somebody to do.

"My turn! Big me, do you think you and Annabeth will get married once your older?" asked lPercy.

bPercy didn't hesitate a second when he answered, "yes."

"Hey, am I allowed to ask someone else a question?" said bPercy.

"Sure, I guess," said someone.

"Ok, Annabeth-_big _Annabeth, I have 2 questions for you."

"Ok, Seaweed Brain."

"The first one is how did you feel about my answer to little me's question?"

bAnnabeth smiled, "I felt happy, but I already knew what you were going to say, I know you too well."

"The second one was," he knelt on one knee and pulled out a ring, "Annabeth Chase, I love you to the ends of the universe and beyond, I think we have been through to much together to not want this, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Athena was furious, but Poseidon was slouching in his chair looking smug.

"Quick question Percy, how'd you have the ring in here?" asked bAnnabeth.

"Oh, I was planning on proposing tonight after the camp fire, but then we fricking got teleported here! I had the ring in my pocket the entire time, but I was waiting for the right moment."

**I just had to do the proposal, since they're 20 and I ship Percabeth. Tell me if you like it, I tryed! Bye-bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Can you please stop saying you loved it and send some questions? PLEEEEASE?**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan unless Rick Riordan is a blonde haired, brown eyed, 11 year old girl.**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Hey, everybody, what do you think about me and Annabeth getting married?" asked bPercy.

bThalia was the first one to reply, "I was kind of surprised at first, but I knew you were going to do it sometime."

"I think it's gross! How can big me propose to _her_?" said lPercy pouting.

"I think I'm going to say no if he's like this when he gets older," said lAnnabeth crossing her arms.

"I'm happy for you guys, I've been telling Percy to go ahead and do it for months now," said bRachel smiling, "don't worry about the kiss Annabeth, it felt wrong, like I was kissing my brother!"

"I say go ahead, but Athena here has to agree," said Poseidon.

"Fine, but I will be watching you Perseus Jackson, if you hurt my daughter in anyway, I'm coming after you," said Athena. Then she burst into flames charring bPercy's shirt.

"Whoa, déjà vu!" said bPercy, "That happened the day we defeated Kronos!"

**Kind of short, but send in questions! Do it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow! 7 reviews!**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: I do!**

**Fruitqueen: Ehhh, whatever, I like it.**

**purpleperson12: No problem! They were good.**

**purpleperson12: (:**

**purpleperson12: Nice, I'll use them! (Except for the Leo to Annabeth one)**

**purpleperson12: Sure, after I post this chapter.**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: Ok!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Hey hey big Jason! Hey big Jason!" said lPercy obviously excited.

"What?" said bJason scared.

"I ship Brason! What about you?" **(A/D purpleperson12 came up with this)**

"What the Hades is that?" asked bJason.

"It's Brick/Jason! I came up with it!"

BJason was speechless. Everybody burst out laughing. bPiper tryed to hold it in by biting her lip, but she finally gave in and laughed. bPercy highfived lPercy and said, "nice going squirt."

Then bAnnabeth stepped in and said, "I think you little kids should go to sleep, you haven't slept in days and you seem tired."

"I'm not tired!" said lThalia, but a yawn betrayed her.

"I agree with my daughter, go to bed," said Athena. She snapped her fingers and enough sleeping bags and pillows appeared for all the little kids.

***half an hour later and all the little kids are asleep so I am just going to refer to bPercy as Percy because lPercy is asleep***

"Percy, when do you plan on having kids and how many? It better not be anytime soon! Wait, you haven't done 'it' have you? Percy Jackson, what did you do?!" said Athena angrily. Percy turned pale.

"Mother!" said Annabeth.

"Athena, please calm down! I don't think me and Annabeth are having kids for a while. We need to get married first! And, no, we haven't had 'it'!" said Percy blushing furiously.

"Ok, fine, but if you do have kids, make it less than 5 please!" Athena said.

"Mom, I'm not having 5 kids!" said Annabeth, "and let's quiet down, we don't want to wake the little kids."

**Flames will be used to make cookies! The people who review, follow, or favorite will get some!**


	19. Chapter 19

**purpleperson12: No prob.**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Ok.**

**TheShadowWhoHidesInTheDark: Like this: C: ?**

**Ydissbooksogood and ylhallman99 favorited this story, while they also both followed this story!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Rick Riordan: Who owns PJO and HoO?**

**Me: I do!**

**Rick Riordan: *tazers***

**Me: _Owwww! *_grumbles* Fine, Rick Riordan does.**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Hey, guys, I always wondered, what happened in the Kronos and Gaia wars from your point of view?" asked lAnnabeth.

None of the big kids said a word.

"Hey, guys, did you hear me?" lAnnabeth asked again.

"Um, we'd rather not talk about it," said bAnnabeth, blinking away tears.

"Why not?" asked lAnnabeth oblivious.

bAnnabeth leaned on bPercy, "it's just that, so many of our friends died in that war, Silena, Beckendorf, and countless others," she choked up and started sobbing into bPercy's shirt.

"You mean, I die?" asked lSilena.

"And me?" said lBeckendorf.

"Yeah, um guys? We're right here, we got let out of Elysium for whatever reason, but I guess we're going back after this," said a voice from inside the big crowd.

Beckendorf and Silena broke free of the crowd holding hands.

**DUH DUH DUHHHHHHH! What will Percy and Annabeth do? Flames will be used to make cookies, and anyone who reviews, follows, or favorites will get some! (No, seriously, my older brother is upstairs making his famous 'Dave's cookies'!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back! To my reviewers:**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Maybe...**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: Yes, I just waited an extra chapter since purpleperson12 had a lot of ideas.**

**Fruitgqueen: Yep.**

**Thank you to stalkerinpink and K1W1'N_P3Ch3z for favoriting this story while Percabeth_Hinny_Peeniss_4ever, K1W1'N_P3Ch3z, stalkerinpink, and wiseguy227 followed it! (Peeniss as in Peeta and Katniss, not the other one for you pervs out there)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but Rick Riordan doesn't own everything either! He doesn't own greek mythology, the greeks do!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"I can't believe no one noticed you!" said bAnnabeth grinning like the cheshire cat.

"Yeah, we were trying to not be seen, we knew you guys would freak out," say bBeckendorf.

"Wait, if you guys are here, and so are your little versions', and Bianca's little version is here, doesn't that mean that Bianca is here grown up and alive?" asked bPercy.

A figure in a black hoodie emerged from the big crowd. "I guess I'm caught," said bBianca smiling.

"Bianca!" shouted bNico, his eyes wide. He ran up and hugged her like a little kid.

"Wow," said bPercy, "I haven't seen Nico this excited since he found out his stupid game Mythomagic was real!"

**Bye bye! it's short, but you have to give ideas! I can make a single idea a chapter! Review, follow, and favorite for a shoutout!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 and The_name_you_will_never_know: I know, I just had to put it in there!**

**Grimcreeper favorited and followed this story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *disclaims***

**Rick Riordan: You can do better than that! *tazers***

**Me: *pouts***

**Rick Riordan: *tazers again***

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Shut up Percy!" yelled bNico.

bPercy just laughed, "I never thought I'd see the day where Nico the great had a tantrum!"

bNico gave bPercy one of his famous I'll-kill-you-later glares. "I can't believe you're back! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! Although I have no idea why I'm still in this body, I was reborn. Maybe this is supposed to be what I would be like if I was still alive."

"Again, wait, since little Luke is here doesn't that mean big Luke is here too?" sais bAnnabeth.

"I was waiting until you figured it out," said a blonde man about 25 years old coming out of the crowd.

**DUH DUH DUH! If you play Minecraft 1.7.2 on the computer, review with your username and go on this server: .net ! I am thebeast99999**


	22. Chapter 22

**I got 5 reviews!**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Don't worry, you know I update every day with out fail.**

**Poseidon_and_Nike: I thought the same exact thing.**

**purpleperson12: Glad you love it.**

**purpleperson12: Because I'm a jerk.**

**Guest:bookworm: Yeah, I don't really know spanish.**

**Guest:bookworm: It's meant to be!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

bAnnabeth gasped, her stormy grey eyes wide. **(and yes, I meant to do the British form of grey/gray even though I'm American, gray just looks weird to me)**

"Luke?" bPercy asked.

"Yep! I'm back," said bLuke.

"But, how? You were turned to dust!" said bAnnabeth, her eyes still trained on bLuke.

"Same way as Bianca, Silena, and Beckendorf. In the underworld you're full, even if you died getting turned to dust."

"Well I just have one more question for you," said bPercy.

"Ok, what is it?" asked bLuke.

"Is there still evil in you? Are you still under Kronos's controll?"

**Ha ha. Cliffy! What do you think he'll answer with? Sorry, I forgot to post it, I wrote it yesterday and I was in a hurry cause I was visiting my grandma so I'm posting twice today, sorry again.**


	23. Chapter 23

**DaughtersOfTheSunAndTheHunt has followed!**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

bLuke laughed, "No way, now I know that my dad couldn't change my future I'm good."

bAnnabeth smiled tightly. "I'm glad you're back and all, don't get me wrong, but you killed a lot of our friends, so I hope you don't mind if I don't trust you," she said.

Choruses of "I'm with Annabeth," and "Yeah, sorry Luke," came from the big crowd.

"No, that's fine, I'll keep my distance," said bLuke.

"I have a question for the gods, if they agree to answer it," say lBianca.

"Ok, puny mortal," said Zeus.

"Why were we all brought here? The person who brought us all here must have lots of power over death to have people come from the underworld."

Everybody turned and looked at Hades since he was here for the Summer Soltice.

He looked up.

**Ooooooo! What's he going to say! I want reviews!**


	24. Chapter 24

**hElLO StRAngE sPECieS!**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: You finally got it :)**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: ?**

**Fruitqueen: I think so, but this is based on how old they would be if they were alive.**

**purpleperson12: Thanks!**

**mysticzephyra has favorited! And ThalicoPercabeth, Rebelgirl01, The_Forge_and_Dove, maddymoop, and mysticzephyra followed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HoO.**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"I didn't do nothing," said Hades angrily, "I can't believe you actually thought I brought people back from the dead, you know how disastrous that could be!"

"Uh _huh_," said Poseidon milking this moment for all it was worth. His brother was actually ticked off!

Suddenly, a pile of feathers came down on Zeus and all Hades broke loose. Everybody was asked themselves who could it be when a bucket of water came down on Hades. Then a pile of rocks hit Poseidon in the head.

"Who did that?" roared Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades together.

Everybody was silent.

"Hey, the Stolls are missing! Both sets of them!" yelled someone from the crowd.

**I just had to have the Stolls pull a prank! it's not like them to just sit still...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry about forgeting to post today, I wrote it, I just forgot to post, so you get 2 chapters today!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"I guess the Stolls haven't given up on pranking! I was scared, they hadn't pranked anybody in months. Now I see, they were going for the big time, the gods!" said bAnnabeth with a weird little smile on her face.

"It's not like them to just stand still," replied bPercy shaking his head.

"Hey guys, what's up?" said bTravis as he walked in with bConner, lTravis, and lConner. lTravis and lConner were having fits of giggles once they saw Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. "Shut up!" bTravis whispered loudly to them, "do you want to be electrecuted, drowned, and buried at the same time?" he asked. They stopped laughing.

"Did you do this?" Zeus thundered. **(Hehehe Zeus thundered...)**

"Nope," said bTravis.

"No way!" said bConner.

"No," said lTravis shaking.

But lConner cracked. "Yes, yes! We did it! Please don't kill us!"

**What do you think will happen? I know, I'm a jerk.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: My friend would like to differ, she says I'm a jerk for my cliffhangers.**

**Guest: No problemo ;)**

**Disclaimer: Hello, I am Rick Riordan and I own PJO and HoO!**

**Audience: BOOO! *someone throws a tomatoe and soon there are a stream of tomatoes flying at me***

**Me: Fine, I'm not Rick Riordan, but I still own PJO and HoO!**

**Audience member: Get her!**

**Me: *screams and runs for her life***

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Dude! What's the one rule of pranking? Don't crack! You've killed us all!" yelled bTravis.

"I'm sorry! I'm not a master prankster yet like you! I'm only 5!"

"Obviously," muttered bTravis.

"I think I have a perfect punishment that will make them misrerable," said Poseidon. Then he whispered his idea in Zeus's ear.

"Perfect!" yelled Zeus.

"Ok," said Poseidon. "Swear on the River Styx that you will fulfill your punishment or we will kill you."

"O-ok, I swear on the River Styx," said lConner and lTravis together.

"We swear," said bConner and bTravis.

"No pranking for 1 year! And that goes for both sets of you, so your punishment actually lasts 2 years!"

"What?" screached bTravis.

**Hehe, no pranking Stolls! :P**


	27. Chapter 27

**sparkie926: Thanks! ;)**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: I know right!**

**britt1999 and sparkie926 favorited! And they also followed!**

**Disclaimer: Hey Rick Riordan!**

**Rick Riordan: What?**

**Me: *outstreches arm with a cookie on it* You can have this cookie if you give me PJO and HoO!**

**Rick Riordan: ye-no. *picks up cookie and chucks it at me***

**Me: *cookie hits my eye* OWWW!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"What?!" screamed bTravis and bConner together.

"You heard me, no pranking for two years," said Zeus with a grin on his face.

bThalia bursted out laughing.

"Shut up Sparky!" yelled bTravis.

"Sparky?" bThalia said angrily, "you did not!"

"Meep."

"Hey daddy, permission to zap him?" bThalia asked Zeus sweetly.

"Permission granted, just don't kill him," said Zeus.

"Same here," said Hermes.

bTravis was scrambling on the floor to get away, once he finally got to his feet, he saw bThalia with a ball of electricity in her palm and ran screaming.

**Hehe, Sparky.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I can't believe we're almost at 30 chapters!**

**MiningSomeDiamonds: Ok! Meet me on (I'll private message you the IP later because it won't let me type it) tomorrow at noon (EST)**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: No, Jason's nickname is Superboy, remember?**

**Poseidon_and_Nike: So true!**

**ash: LOL!**

**MiningSomeDiamonds and Mythluver are my newest favoriters, while MiningSomeDiamonds, Mz._MZ, and Mythluver are my new followers!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

bThalia and bTravis had been gone for about 10 minutes. They came into view, and bTravis was still running and screaming his head off. bThalia was chasing after him laughing maniacly with a ball of electricity still in her hand.

bTravis turned around so he could see bThalia and... ran into a wall. bTravis was on the ground unconsious. bThalia just shrugged and put the ball of electricity on his face.

"Oh gods, that must've hurt!" said someone from the little crowd.

"Well, now you know, never, _ever_ call me Sparky," said bThalia, "and another tip, don't call Annabeth Annie. She will beat the living backside off you."

**LOL! Poor bTravis! I feel so bad!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I love me, myself, and I! I also love all who reviewed, followed, and favorited!**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Or she will kick your as- I mean butt (protecting young fans).**

**greekgeek902: Ok!**

**purpleperson12: I don't think I'm ever going to stop writing, it's as fun for me to write as it is for you to read!**

**greekgeek902 favorited while greekgeek902 followed!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"It's been 20 minutes, are we sure he's ok?" asked bPercy.

"I don't care, he called me Sparky," said bThalia.

bAnnabeth shot bThalia a glare.

"Hey! You would've done the same if he called you Annie!"

bAnnabeth shrugged, "I guess I would."

"Should I heal him?" asked Apollo.

"Yes," said lTravis.

Apollo spoke an incantation and bTravis's eyes shot open.

"What happened?" he screamed.

"Gods Travis, not so loud. You ran into a wall and Thalia zapped you," said bPercy.

"I ran into a wall?" asked bTravis a little quieter.

"Yep," said bThalia, "made zapping you easy!"

**Bye bye for today! First one to review gets the cookie! (::)**


	30. Chapter 30

**i can't believe we're on chapter 30! Virtual cookies for you all (I hope I made enough)! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Amygoobs: Thanks, and I will. Oh, and don't let me forget, here's your extra cookie for reviewing first (::)**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: I do too.**

**Sapphire_Della_Robbia: If you're talking about Chapter 3, then yeah.**

**purpleperson12: Thanks, I try.**

**Percabethwilllive4eva: Look at the top of the page, and you wren't the first person to review, Amygoobs was.**

**Percabethwilllive4eva favorited! Amygoobs, Percabethwilllive4eva, and vivi-rose followed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I own the plot.**

**PS: If you are awesome, you'll review saying Happy Birthday, it was my older brother's birthday yesterday, and he turned 21! (He stayed up all night partying and drinking alcohal with his already 21 friends.)**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Wait, so I ran into a wall, fell unconsious, and Thalia zapped me anyways?" asked bTravis.

"Yep, it was your fault though, you called Thalia Sparky," replied bPercy.

"Yeah, I forgot that you don't call people by their nicknames, Seaweed Brain!" said bTravis.

"Oh, you asked for it!" yelled bPercy as he pulled out Riptide.

bAnnabeth held bPercy back, "stop," she said, "He's already hurt, don't hurt him more!"

"You didn't hold _Thalia _back!" he pouted.

"Because 1, I'm not engaged to Thalia, so I don't care if she becomes a murderer, and 2," she leaned up and whispered something in his ear.

"What did you say? What's he going to do to me? Help!" said bTravis obviously freaking out.

"Oh nothing," said bPercy still grinning like the cheshire cat. But he knew something bTravis forgot about, he was grinning at what bAnnabeth said. _"Remember his punishment? He can't prank you, and you can still prank him, you're also the ruler of camp, so you can get everbody to stop talking to him or something like that, Seaweed Brain!"_

**Hehe, what's he going to do? No, seriously, I need ideas, review with some and don't forget to say Happy Birthday to Joey!**


	31. Chapter 31

**zpovhvfy: Nope.**

**FHGVBCGF: In Chapter 3, yes.**

**purpleperson12: Thank you for that _wonderful _birthday song for Joey, and no, I already have 2 versions of them, sorry.**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Ok.**

**lizzytish_lover_of_everything8: Oh, I thought he was at both. Sorry.**

**lizzytish_lover_of_everything8: You're not the first person to tell me that, and I call Jason Superboy, cause he can fly.**

**lizzytish_lover_of_everything8: Not very long, I copy and pasted. xD PS: We have the same name! Double Lizzy!**

**Pegasus-girl-632: Ok...**

**butterflygirl99: Thanks!**

**Guest: Ok! (::)**

**Guest: Thanks.**

**Pegasus-girl-632 favorited!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Annabeth: Oh, please please please please please pleeeeease can I do the disclaimer?**

**Me: You must be either really sick, really OOC, or really hyper to _want _to do the disclaimer!**

**Annabeth: Yup yup yup yup yup yup!**

**Me: Get better soon!**

**Annabeth: IHeartPercyJackson sucks and will never be cool enough to own PJO and HoO!**

**Me: Hey!**

**Annabeth: Bye! Gotta run! *runs away laughing like a maniac***

**PS: Now you guys know why I suffer from low self esteem. My favorite book character called me uncool. My BFF called me a 4 in writing. Out of 100!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Guys, it's been like another 3 days since we all slept. We got to sleep!" said bPercy.

"Yeah I guess," said bThalia.

"Ok," said lPercy.

Zeus sighed, "very well," then he snapped his fingers and just enough sleeping bags for everyone appeared. Everybody climbed in, and because they hadn't slept in days, fell asleep almost instantly. Everyone except bPercy. He was putting his plan into motion.

***Don't mind me, I'm just a line break. O_o***

In the morning, bTravis woke up screaming as a crab pinched his butt.

"Travis! Shut up!" yelled bAnnabeth. And everybody else.

"There's a crab on my butt! Theere's a crab on my butt!" He ran around screaming at the top of his lungs. He tryed to get the crab off by slapping it, but it just made it pinch harder, and him scream louder.

bThalia sat up and looked at him. Then she burst out laughing, "it's true! There _is _a crab on his butt!"

Everybody else sat up to get a look at him. Soon everybody was laughing and pointing as bTravis tryed and failed at getting that poor crab off his butt.

**:) This is our longest chapter yet!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Me too :P**

**Poseidon_and_Nike: I'm not. I'll even call it that.**

**Cassidyangel338: No, cause I like making short chapters everyday, not long chapters every week.**

**purpleperson12: You mean the questions? I'll start bringing it back this time.**

**Disclaimer: Travis do the disclaimer!**

**Travis: no!**

**Me: Percy! Bring in the crab!**

**Percy: Gladly!**

**Travis: Fine, IHeartPercyJackson isn't good enough to own us.**

**PS: Review if you know why all my favorite book characters hate me! :'(**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

Half and hour later, bPercy finally got up to get the crab of his butt.

"Please get of his butt Sebastion," said bPercy. **(A/D Poseidon_and_Nike called it that in their review, so I decided to name it that)**

Sebastion the crab let go off bTravis' butt and dropped to the floor.

"That's all I had to say? Please?" asked bTravis with wide eyes.

"Yep, I knew you wouldn't think of that."

"Jerk!" muttered bTravis.

"What did you say? Did you say you want Sebastion back on your butt?" asked Percy innocently.

"Oh no!"

"Hey, big Percy, I have a question for you" said lAnnabeth.

"What is it?" asked bPercy.

"Why did you let big me call you Seaweed Brain and not big Troyv? Or whatever his name is."

"Because, 1, Annabeth, or big you, is my girlfr-_fiance_," he corrected himself smiling at bAnnabeth. "And 2, it's her nickname for me. She came up with it."

"Oh, I have another question."

"Fire away," said bPercy.

"Can I call you Seaweed Brain?" asked lAnnabeth.

**Hehe. Back to the questions. Oh! And I want to learn more about you guys (in a non stalkerish kind of way), so I'll be asking you one question everytime I post, and I want all of you to answer it. They won't be personal, and you don't have to answer them. **

**Question of the day: Are you a Whovian? If so, how high of one on a scale on 1-10 are you? (Whovian = Doctor Who fan)  
My answer: Yes, and probably a 8 or 9.  
Your answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	33. Chapter 33

**I lied. On a scale from 1-10 I'm 500 :P.**

**Poseidon_and_Nike: Day of the Doctor! I watched it the first day, the first time it played.**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Ehh, whatever, there is still more questions to come.**

**Ydissbooksogood: It depends where he kissed her. On the lips, it would be kind of disturbing, but on the forehead, I kiss my little cousin on her forehead a lot.**

**vivi-rose: Whovians, UNITE!**

**Amygoobs: IKR, and I will.**

**puepleperson12: They finished reading all of the books already.**

**Timey_Wimey_in_Tartarus: Cool, and can you understand this? ****"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff."**

**Cassidyangel338: IKR!**

**randomosity4arty favorited! Avatarfanx2, Timey_Wimey_in_Tartarus, and randomosity4arty followed!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Percy: IHeartPercyJackson will never own me! *flys away on Blackjack***

**Me: Ok then... I do not own-**

**Percy: -PJO or HoO!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Ummm... sure, I don't want to kill the minnie version of my fiance anyway," said bPercy.

"Ok Seaweed Brain!" yelled lAnnabeth as she skipped away.

"Speaking of you guys getting married, can I plan the wedding?" Aphrodite asked innocently.

"Um, ok, but I want the colors sea green and gray, not pink and purple." said bAnnabeth nervously.

"Ok! My daughters will design your clothes and hair!" Aphrodite said squealing.

Just then, lAnnabeth and bAnnabeth started screaming at the top of their lungs.

"What is is Annabeth?" asked bPercy with a worried expression on his face.

"S-SP-SP-SPIDER!" she screamed then jumped on bPercy.

**S-SP-SP-SPIDER! :)**

**Question of the Day: Who watched Phineas and Ferb (Yes, the kid show)  
My Answer: I do!  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	34. Chapter 34

**Really peoples? 99 reviews? Not 1 more to break 100 so I can party?**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: They're awesome!**

**Poseidon_and_Nike: Me too, but they might be sons of Hermes since they always get away with it. Or maybe Athena beacause they design them!**

**ItsWayPastMyBedtime1: I know exactly what you mean.**

**ItsWayPastMyBedtime1: I still do.**

**Pegasus-girl-632: I think so**** too, but they might be sons of Hermes since they always get away with it. Or maybe Athena because they design them!**

**RaeNSesshy4life followed! Guesswho202020 favorited!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah... I'm out of ideas for these things. :(**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Where?" asked bPercy calmly.

bAnnabeth was shaking too bad to answer, and she was riding Percy piggy-back style. lAnnabeth pointed a finger at the ground where there was a spider the size of a pin head. "This is your spider Annabeth?" asked bPercy.

bAnnabeth nodded. bPercy stepped on it. bConner started laughing.

"Conner, shut up! You know that Annabeth's arachnephobia has only gotten worse after the Arachne thing!" bPercy hissed.

bConner shut up.

"Hey, had anyone seen Aphrodite?" asked Athena.

"Not since she asked about the wedding," said bAnnabeth and bPercy together.

Then, as if on cue, Aphrodite came in and said, "Annabeth, big Annabeth, you're needed for sizing!"

**Uh oh! Sizing!**

**Question of the day: Will you come to my forum at https: www. fanfiction forum/Being-Demigods/144919/ ? (No spaces)  
My answer: Yes!  
Your answer: Yes!  
Your real answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	35. Chapter 35

**I broke 100 reviews! Whooo hoo! More cookies for all the reviewers! (If you don't review, you don't get any!)**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************purplerperson12: I'm trying, but I'm running out of ideas!**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Thanks!**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Amygoobs: Thank you.**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ItsWayPastMyBedtime1: Kk!**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Cassidyangel338: Me too!**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

Aphrodite dragged bAnnabeth into a room with all the Aphrodite girls. Including Drew.

"These are some ideas for your dress. Pick your favorite and we'll get started," said Aphrodite.

bAnnabeth sifted through the dress designs until she found one she liked. "I like this one," she said pointing at a dress with sleeves that stopped right before the elbow, it was long in the picture and was beaded with what looked like beads shaped like owls.

"I designed that one!" squealed Lacy **(There's only one of her)**.

"Ok, Drew, start sizing her," said Aphrodite.

bDrew took measurements of bAnnabeth and started putting cloth on her and pinning it. Occasionally, she priced bAnnabeth on purpose.

***MEANWHILE***

"I wonder what she's doing," said bPercy. "It doesn't take that long to size someone."

bThalia was the first one to reply. "Knowing the Aphrodite girls, they're probably make the dress right now too," she said.

"Yeah, you're right Thalia," said bPercy.

"Like always!" smirked Thalia.

**Question of the Day: Do you have a nickname? Not like Lizzy is to Elizabeth, but like Qui-Qui or something, if so, why?  
My answer: Yes, one of my friends calls me Daughter of Poseidon, because electricity seems like it out to get me, whenever I touch something metal or plastic, I get zapped. Also, because I love swimming and if I had a choice between Jason's/Thalia's powers or Percy's powers, I wouldn't even hesitate to say Percy's.  
Your answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	36. Chapter 36

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Cool, Milly.**

**Poseidon_and_Nike: Ok, Smart Skull.**

**vivi-rose: Not your fault, I forget too, Bubbles.**

**Amygoob: IKR! By _far_.**

**ItsWayPastMyBedtime1: Nice, Azzy!**

**purpleperson12: Thanks!**

**La_Diable_Blanche favorite and followed!**

**Disclaimer: I am happy I do not own this idiot.**

**Leo: *jumps off a cliff while on fire* FLAME ON!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

bPercy rolled his eyes.

"I know something we can do in the meantime! Ask questions! I have one for little Annabeth!" said bThalia smiling evilly.

lAnnabeth looked scared, "o-ok."

"How did you feel when big Percy here proposed to you? And how did you feel when big you said yes?"

lAnnabeth seemed to calm down. "I felt kind of grossed out when big Percy asked her, but then after I said yes, I realized they might be really close. The only problem is that I can't imagine myself marrying this cootie covered thing," she said gesturing toward lPercy.

"Hey!" screamed lPercy.

lAnnabeth continued, "you must have been through a lot together if you are that close."** (She's smart for a 5 year old)**

"Yeah, we did," said bPercy. "We went to Tartarus and back together."

**Question of the Day: What time zone are you in? (EST, CST, MST, PST, etc.)  
My Answer: I am in EST (Eastern Standard Time)  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	37. Chapter 37

**The_name_you_will_never_know: You're 6 hours behind me.**

**Poseidon_and_Nike: Cool!**

**purpleperson12: Whoot whoot! No problem.**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Go EST!**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: Since you reviewed, you would've got one anyways. I win :P**

**TheHungerGames321: As mentioned in House of Hades *laughs evilly***

**TheHungerGames321 followed!**

**Disclaimer: Thalia, do the disclaimer!**

**Thalia: No way!**

**Me: I'll turn you back into a tree!**

**Thalia: IHeartPercyJackson hates puppies!**

**Me: What! No! I love puppies! They're so cute and fluffy and come back here Pinecone Face!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Whoa, Tartarus? Isn't that like the greek version of hell?" asked lPercy.

bPercy nodded grimly.

"Now I have a question for Nico!" asked lPercy.

"Um, what is it?" asked bNico.

"Is it true you had a crush on me?" asked an oblivious lPercy.

"Um, uh," Nico said gawking. Then he muttered something so no one could hear.

"What did you say? Asked lThalia.

"I said yes, but not anymore," said Nico quietly.

**Question of the Day: What's your favorite PJO or HoO book?  
My Answer: I think I'd have to say... House of Hades  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	38. Chapter 38

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO.**

**Poseidon_and_Nike: I know what you mean.**

**randomosity4arty: It's the best.**

**Amygoobs: My favorite PJO is The Last Olympian.**

**purpleperson12: They're all so awesome! And no prob.**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Me too!**

**Guest: Cool.**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: You will never!**

**Percabethwilllive4eva: LOL, LOP!**

**Percabethwilllive4eva: Cool, me too.**

**Percabethwilllive4eva: Ok, thanks for the idea!**

**pjhoohpGLEE favorited! Daughter_of_the_Gods and pjhoohopGLEE followed!**

**Disclaimer: I own PJO and HoO! *shows fake certificate***

**Rick Riordan: No! I do! *shows form to enter Troll club***

**Me: *ROTFLMAO* (Rolling On The Floor Laughing My A** Off)**

**Rick Riordan: *looks* OOPS. *pulls out real certificate***

**Me: You *snicker* joined *snicker* a Troll *snicker* club *giggle*!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"You had a crush on me?" asked a very confused bPercy.

"Yeah," said Nico quietly.

"I have another question for big Rachel!" said a happy lPercy.

"Ask away," said bRachel wary.

"Do you still have a crush on the big version of me?"

"Um, yeah, a little, but not as much as a week ago, because he told me he was planning on proposing to Annabeth, said a blushing bRachel.

"I think he told everybody but Annabeth," said bPiper.

"Yeah," said bJason. "Raise your hand if he told you."

Every big person except for the people who were dead raised their hands.

They all burst out laughing.

**Question of the Day: On a scale from 1-100, how good of a writer do you think I am?  
My Answer: I don't know, maybe, like 60 or 70.  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you everybody for answering the question! I averaged it and got 80.5!**

**The highest answer was Poseidon_and_Nike with 95. My lowest answer was purpleperson12 with 65 (not to be mean, they just think everybody has room to improve).**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: You were the second highest answer.**

**Poseidon_and_Nike: You were the highest answer.**

**TheHungerGames321: You were the fourth highest answer.**

**randomosity4arty: You were the third highest answer.**

**purpleperson12: You were the sixth highest answer. Wow, that's a lot of stuff coming up!**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: You were the fifth highest answer. You will NEVER avenge that cookie!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Jason: She doesn't own my or my friends!**

**Me: Sadly...**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"You told everybody!" wheezed bLeo between laughs.

bPercy's face was comepletly red.

"You didn't tell me!" huffed Aphrodite.

"Because I knew you would make the proposle more dramatic then it already is," said bPercy.

"Well!"

"Hey, big Jason!" said lPiper.

"Yeah?" asked bJason.

"On a scale from 1-10, how much do you love big me?"

"9, because we're not as in love as Percy and Annabeth, those 2 go everywhere together!" said bJason.

**Question of the Day: What's your favorite song(s)?  
My Answer: Too many to count!  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVvv**


	40. Chapter 40

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: If you like poppy songs, I suggest you listen to Owl City's Galaxies.**

**Poseidon_and_Nike: Cool!**

**puepleperson12: You didn't offend me, My BFF said 59, and thanks!**

**ELI.J2: ****Tuve que poner su revisión a través de traductor Google, pero gracias!**

**ylhallman99: Ok.**

**Purplesundial: I had to put a lot of thought into bPiper's reply.**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: I haven't been pranked so far... but I did check every step for trip wire or pressure plates...**

**Pegasus-girl-632: I see you're a dedicated Jasper fan.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say this anymore? Or are you just trying to torture me?**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

bPiper had a hurt expression on her face. Then she realised the truth of his answer.

"Piper, they fell into Tartarus for each other. Not that I wouldn't do that for you, but they actually did it, and they survived!" bJason said.

bPiper still looked a little hurt, but not as hurt as she had been before, "I guess," she said.

bJason leaned down and kissed her cheek.

**(bJason and Aphrodite have a conversation in bJason's mind, underlined is bJason and italisized is Aphrodite)**

_Just propose already!_

Lady Aphrodite?

_Duh!_

How did you know I will planning on proposing?

_You told me, remember? You had to ask her parents permission!_

Oh yeah.

_I can see the ring bulging out of your pocket! Just propose!_

How?

_Ughhhhhhh!_

**Question of the Day: Do you want short chapters everyday like it is right now? Or long chapters once a week? L for long and S for short. You get one vote.  
My Answer: S  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	41. Chapter 41

**It's my mom's birthday today! I'm not telling you how old she is though.**

**I got two votes for long chapters, one I don't know, and three for short (including my own). I will be taking a vote like that every so often to see if the majority wants me to switch to long chapters every week. Short chapters won!**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Sometime I don't either.**

**Amygoobs: Thanks!**

**Mors427: She was looking at his butt I guess... (!) but his question How? was referring to proposing anyway.**

**Guest: Ok.**

**Fruitqueen: Ok.**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: They won't prank me, I helped them prank other people a hundred times!**

**sparkie926: Ok!**

**vlad980 favorited!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Um, Piper? Can I tell you something?" asked bJason.

"Sure!" said bPiper.

"I meant the little version of you," he replied.

"Ok," said lPiper.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I need you to remember what I say right now when you are 20 years old right now, ok? Promise me you will."

"I promise," she said.

"Will you marry me?"

bPiper gasped. She remembered.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she screamed.

**Creative way to propose eh?**

**Question of the Day: Are you a girl or a boy?  
My Answer: Girl  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Remember to say Happy Birthday to my mom!**


	42. Chapter 42

**randomosity4arty infromed me that yesterday was also IzztreeRocks912's birthday! Happy Late Birthday IzztreeRocks912! (It was also my teacher's husband's birthday yesterday!) If it's the day before your birthday review saying so and I'll annouce it! Also, if you ever refer to me in your review or something, you can c****all me Lizzy!**

**purpleperson12: Thanks!**

**Poseidon_and_Nike: Ok?**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Girls rule!**

**cherriomax: Is Jason afraid of rabbits?**

**radonosity4arty: Done.**

**TheHungerGames321: Thank you!**

**Dun_dun_dun: Kk.**

**Guest: Ok.**

**Fruitqueen: Call me Lizzy!**

**ELI.J2: Le diré que usted dijo eso y la votación ha terminado, lo siento, estoy haciendo capítulos cortos hasta la próxima votación, lo siento!  
PS: Si usted es Inglés y usted está poniendo esto a través de Google Translate para ver lo que he dicho, que realmente necesita para tener una vida y dejar de escuchas ilegales.**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: Then what are my plans?**

**MiningSomeDiamonds: Understood.**

**MiningSomeDiamonds: I like Radioactive too, I'm listening to it right now!**

**MiningSomeDiamonds: Me too.**

**Inspriation_Lives_On and cheeriomax followed!**

**Now, I made Percabeth and Jasper, it's only fair I make Frazel too!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

As bJason and bPiper kissed, bFrank fiddled with a ring in his fingers.

bHazel noticed and said, "Frank, what's that?"

bFrank's eyes widened as he tryed in vain to put the ring away.

bHazel looked away, "I'm going to pretend I didn't see that so you can do it right."

"Hazel?" bFrank asked.

"Yes?" she said turning back to him and smirking smugly.

bFrank got on one knee, looked up at bHazel, and asked, "Hazel Levesque, will you marry me?"

**Question of the Day: Should I do Tratie next?  
My Answer: I don't know, I was asking you!  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	43. Chapter 43

**The vote says I will be doing Tratie!**

**Fruitqueen: ?**

**TheHungerGames321: Thanks!**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: I like Thalia single, she's not quitting the hunters, bu I will do Tratie.**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: Ok.**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: I'm doing short chapters everyday because 1. it's become a habit, wake up, write 2. the vote wanted short 3. if you look at my story Demigod TV, I haven't updated it a while because it has a little bit longer chapters.**

**apple5475 and LC03 followed!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Yes! Of course Frank!" said bHazel then she leaned down and kissed him.

Just then Lacy and bAnnabeth walked in and Lacy announced, "Annabeth's done!"

Aphrodite walked up to Lacy and said, "that's great, because we have two more soon to be brides!"

bAnnabeth walked to bPercy and asked, "what'd I miss?"

"Jason proposed to Piper and Frank proposed to Hazel, I wonder who's next, are you going to propose Travis?" said bPercy.

bTravis' eyes got wide and bPercy realized he was planning to and changed the subject.

"So, is this in our future or past?" asked bPercy.

"I think it's our past because Athena was surprised we were together," replied bAnnabeth.

**Question of the Day: What's your favorite kind of soda/pop?  
My Answer: Root beer.  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	44. Chapter 44

**Guest: Um, I've never met one...**

**Guest: Ok!**

**Poseidon_and_Nike: Cool, I like coke too.**

**Wisegirl1993: I know, I saw the story. When I said purpleperson12 thought of this one I meant this question to ask.**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: Chrisse? Ok!**

**TheHungerGames: Don't feel bad, we all have burst of being kinda-not-smar-her deh deh derp.**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: You mean Jasper's proposal or Frazel's?**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Ok!**

**Lady99bug: Cool!**

**Shadow_Noir_Wing favorited! Shadow_Noir_Wing followed!**

**Disclaimer: I'd rather die than out the bad-mouthed horse!**

**Arion: Hey! You're not to good either you f*cking daughter of a b*tch. You're a piece of sh*t that fell from an a**!**

**Me: That's what I'm talking about, right there. Bad-mouthed.**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

bChris mumbled to himself. He had been planning on proposing too! Now his plans were ruined.

"Yeah, I guess, I'm just glad she didn't try to blast me to pieces, _again_," said bPercy.

"Yeah, you were pretty lucky. I decided not to blast your kid self because he was a kid, also, because you saved Olympus. I decided not to blast you when, instead of dropping Annabeth into Tartarus, you let go of your ridge and fell down with her," said Athena.

"I never want to be in Tartarus again," said bPercy shuddering.

Annabeth nodded grimly and said, "we're probably going to have dreams tonight."

"Well how can you stop the dreams?" asked Poseidon obviously worried for his son.

"Well, we used to sleep in the same bed, but-," bPercy started.

"You slept in the same bed?" screached Athena.

"Mother, most of the dreams we have," bAnnabeth looked at bPercy held on tight to him. "Are about losing eachother. We slept together because then if we woke up in the middle of the night, we wouldn't start screaming because the other is right there."

**Question of the Day: If you said you were going to go to my forum, why haven't you?  
My Answer: I did go to your forum.  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	45. Chapter 45

**Amygoobs: I can too!**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: Also, remember their punishment? They can't prank me! :P**

**loivissa17: Thanks, and ok! Yes, I am 11. Probably land so their mortal family and friends could come, but underwater would be cool too!**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: First one.**

**TheHungerGames321: Yeah, it does sound like that!**

**loivissa17 favorited while loivissa17 followed!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Well, you haven't had 'it' yet, have you?" asked Athena eyeing bAnnabeth and bPercy

bLeo was shaking and trying to hold in laughter.

"Mother! Of course not! Percy's not like that! He respects my privacy! He's never even mentioned it!" said bAnnabeth blushing profusely.

bLeo couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing.

Every big kid was snickering now. The little kids started laughing because, well, laughing is contagious and you know it.

"Hey, who wants to play the I haven't... game?" shouted Aphrodite in the middle of the laughter.

Mumbles of I will and sure came from everywhere.

"What are the rules," asked lPercy.

"You go around the circle and everybody has to say one thing they haven't done and anybody else who has done it has to pick someone of the opposite gender to hug," said Aphrodite.

Everybody rearranged themselves into a circle.

"I'll start!" said Aphrodite, "I haven't gone to Tartarus."

bAnnabeth and bPercy hugged each other while bNico went over to hug bBianca.

**Question of the Day: Which number child are you? (Example: If you are the youngest of 4, you're 4th)  
My Answer: 6th out of 7.  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	46. Chapter 46

**randomosity4arty: Cool!**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Lucky!**

**Poseidon_and_Nike: That's a lot of kids.**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: Nice!**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: Everybody's 1st but me!**

**Ya_I'm_ THAT_chick favorited!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Your turn Annabeth!" Aphrodite squealed.

"You do realize that the little kids haven't done anything more than the big kids right? And people can use this to learn secrets?" interupted Athena.

"Yep! Annabeth's turn!"

bAnnabeth eyed bPercy trying to think of one thing he hadn't answered, "I haven't ever been abused."

bPercy hugged bAnnabeth. lPercy looked around for a girl it wouldn't be awkward to hug. When no opportunity showed itself he sighed and hugged lAnnabeth while Aphrodite squealed a shattering squeal.

bAnnabeth looked at bPercy in an I'm-sorry-you-had-to-go-through-that way. Then she caught sight of lPercy hugging lAnnabeth awkwardly. She gasped, "you were abused as a child?"

bPercy nodded sadly.

"Who? I'll destory them!" said bAnnabeth.

bPercy smiled, "it was Smelly Gabe, but he's stone now and all the way across the country, but if you really want to destory him, I'll help you track his statue down."

**Question of the Day: On a scale from 1-100 how much do you hate Movie Percy Jackson? (1 being I love it and 100 being more than anyone else)  
My Answer : I would probably like it if it WASN'T Percy Jackson, but since it is, 9 repeated forever.  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	47. Chapter 47

**200 reviews! Cookie time!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Poseidon_and_Nike: Ok!**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: I'd rather be lonely than have to fight to update my fanfics.**

**randomosity4arty: You do like random numbers, don't you?**

**vivi-rose: Ok... ?**

**TheHungerGames: Yeah, Annabeth is blonde!**

**BananaLover1112: Ok.**

**BananaLover1112: Good choice.**

**BananaLover1112: Kk.**

**BananaLover1112: UNITE!**

**BananaLover1112: Fair enough!**

**BananaLover1112: Wow, that's a lot of kids!**

**BananaLover1112: Same here.**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: There is a list of the differences on my profile and there are over 200!**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: IKR!**

**ItsWayPastMyBedtime1: Cool!**

**ItsWayPastMyBedtime1: I like House of Hades best.**

**ItsWayPastMyBedtime1: Thanks.**

**ItsWayPastMyBedtime1: The vote was taken.**

**loivissa17: Thank you!**

**loivissa17: Me too, it was one of my favorite movies untill I read the books!**

**BananaLover1112, BookAnimeLuver-Neik, Leo_is_ AWASOME_DON'T_DENEY_IT, Plex3, and WisdomAndWater4Ever favorited! BananaLover1112, Leo_is_AWASOME_DON'T_DENEY_IT, and Plex3 followed!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Aww! That was cute! Your turn Percy!" screamed Aphrodite.

"I have never drank alchohol," said bPercy.

All of the gods except Artemis and Hestia stood up. bTravis, bChris, and bConnor stood up, but none of the other mortals did.

Athena hugged Zeus. Ares hugged Aphrodite. Hephaestus hugged Aphrodite. Aphrodite hugged bPercy, much to his discomfort. Zeus hugged Hera and Hera hugged Zeus. bConnor hugged bRachel. Hades hugged bBianca. Apollo hugged Hera. bTravis hugged bKatie. Demeter hugged Zeus. Dionysus hugged his wife, and bChris hugged bClarisse. A box fell out of bChris's pocket and bClarisse picked it up.

"What's this?" she asked, althought she well knew what it was.

bJason burst out laughing, "everybody was planning on proposing today!"

**Question of the Day: What should tomorrow's question of the day be?  
My Answer: I'm asking you!  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVvv**


	48. Chapter 48

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: I asked what the question should be not what should happen.**

**HardcorePercabeth: I'll do that tomorrow!**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: I'll do that in two days!**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: I'll do that in 3 days!**

**Amygoobs: I already asked about one movie, I don't want to do two, sorry.**

**TheHungerGames321: I know, my profile is super long!**

**Guest: Cool.**

**Chrysti_Doofenshmirtz, and Fobwatchedtimelady favorited! Fobwatchedtimelady followed!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Um... Uh... Gah..." was all bChris could say.

"Just ask the beaver dam question!" said bConner, protecting the minds of the little kids by not saying the swear word directly.

bChris knelt on one knee and asked bClarisse, "will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she said, not even hesitating.

"Wait, what? You're my daughter, you shouldn't be getting married! War is better than love anyday!" said Ares.

**Question of the Day: Should I change my pen name to thebeast99999 like my Fiction Press pen name or keep it IHeartPercyJackson? (Someone already has the username IHeartPercyJackson on Fiction Press!)  
My Answer: I don't care.  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVv**


	49. Chapter 49

**The vote says: Keep the same!**

I had a laugh attack today. I was laughing for half an hour. Straight. It started when my friend, Rachel, took a picture of our teacher when he was confused. He made me go out in to the hall because people were working on their test and I was laughing really hard. A girl in my class, Rosemary, handed out stick pretzals covered in chocolate and sprinkles. Rachel was out in the hall with me and so was Bhavani. Bhavani had her i-pad so she went on one app and took a video of me pretending to smoke my pretzal. She used special effects to make an asteriod land on my head while I was smoking. That just made me laugh harder. My teacher took away the i-pad and went into a neighboring classroom and showed them all the video. I went into the room and everybody was laughing at me. I was crying by now, I was laughing so hard. They started singing Christmas carols. I was rocking on the floor laughing until I got up, and I was laughing so hard, I held on to my other friend, Shrutee, for support. I started to fall screaming 'I'm falling! I'm falling!' while laughing so hard all the came out was 'I fawin! I fawin!' I fell and I was on the floor laughing again. Everybody was looking at me in the she's-crazy kind of way. Then, my 'friend' (I'm not so sure after this), Nadia showed me another video of my math teacher making the stop sign and a bunch of guns shooting his hand. I started laughing harder, if that was possible. After that, my friends dargged me back into a our classroom where my teacher told me to get out, I was being too loud. I went to my first and second hour classroom and started my laughing slowed. I started to leave and my hand went on her curtain over the window. I tripped and pulled the curtain down. I had to fix it, but I was laughing hard so Emily did it for me. I went back to class and started laughing until school was over.

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Ok.**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: No problem.**

**Amygoobs: I can't. We can't have the same pen name, it won't allow it.**

**HardcorePercabeth: Ok!**

**purpleperson12: Kk!**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: Kk.**

**ItsWayPastMyBedtime1: Girls rule!**

******ItsWayPastMyBedtime1: Cool.**

**********ItsWayPastMyBedtime1: Cool!**

**********ItsWayPastMyBedtime1: Ok.**

**********ItsWayPastMyBedtime1: Kk.**

**********frane2 favorited and followed!**

**********Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Dad, love is sometimes better!" said bClarisse, pecking bChris on the cheek just to prover her point.

Ares looked like he was about to start hitting her.

"Ares, honey, call down, she's right," said Aphrodite.

Ares calmed down a little bit, but his fists didn't come unclenched.

"My turn!" said Artemis. "I haven't ever kissed anyone."

All of the couples stood up and hugged each other while the gods hugged the same people they did last time.

**Question of the Day: How many Percys does it take to change a light bulb?  
My Answer: Percy can't change a light bulb. Annabeth does it for him.  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	50. Chapter 50

**YAY! CHAPTER 50! But, you guys have had enough cookies for a life time so I'm not giving you any more until we get 300 reviews.**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: Yeah, that makes sense.**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: :)**

**HardcorePercabeth: No problem.**

**randomosity4arty: :D**

**TheHungerGames321: Yeah, it would take 1 Annabeth, but like 20 Percys.**

**Poseidon_and_Nike: :P**

**ELI.J2: Gracias, trato de ser gracioso.**

**DemigodInitiateDirectioner18, Sunset22, and THEFANTASYLOVER1 followed!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"I haven't pranked Katie," said lTravis, who was next to Artemis. bTravis hugged bKatie and bConner hugged bRachel, because she was the only girl who wasn't in a relationship or wouldn't kill him for hugging her.

"I haven't had more than one boyfriend," said bClarisse.

Demeter, Aphrodite, and Athena stood up. Demeter hugged Zeus, Aphrodite hugged Ares, and Athena hugged Zeus.

"I haven't hardcore made out with anyone," said Athena eyeing bAnnabeth.

"Mom!" bAnnabeth protested, but she and bPercy hugged each other. bTravis and bKatie hugged also. All of the gods except Artemis and Hestia stood up and hugged the same people they did the first time.

**Question of the Day: Who is the worst god/godess?  
My Answer: I don't really like Ares too much...  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	51. Chapter 51

**Ares is the worst for PJO, because he's a jerk.**

**But Hera is the worst for HoO, because anybody who hurts me best friend Annabeth (I took a bunch of the which PJO character would be your best friend tests and they all said Annabeth. I'm not kidding) is b*tch and deserves to die! (You better not hurt Annabeth, Percy! I don't want to kill you!)**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: I agree, I was thinking of PJO.**

**Amygoobs: Thank you for covering up that swear word in case a little kid wanted to see the reviews...**

**randomosity4arty: What about Hera?**

**daughter_of_Artemis_902: I thought Artemis was a virgin godess and can't have kids. Are you her adopted child?**

**ylhallman99: Cool.**

**Poseidon_and_Nike: She's horrible.**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: Well, tell them thanks, it was fun! Although now everybody think I'm crazy... Well, they did anyway!**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: Same!**

**HardcorePercabeth: XD.**

**lizzytish-lover_of_everything8: Whooooooo!**

**lizzytish-lover_of_everything8: Cool.**

**The_name_you_will_know: I like Aphrodite, she's funny. And she's not messing up my love life yet!**

**Eline_Elisabeth_Jackson and Marisabell_Viozila followed!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"What! Annabeth! I trusted you more than that!" screeched Athena.

"Mom! He's my boyfriend! Hades, he's more than that! He's my _fiancee_! He fell into Tartarus for me! So please, don't keep asking about my love life! Blame Aphrodite! She's the one who promised to make my love life interesting!" bAnnabeth yelled back.

"You what, Aphrodite?" said Athena glaring at Aphrodite.

"I may of, hehe, promised to make her love life interesting..."

Athena groaned.

"Mom, please let them have their happy ever after! They already fell in to Tartarus for each other. If anyone here deserves one, they do," bPiper reasoned with her mom.

"I promised to make her love life interesting and that is what I'm doing."

**Question of the Day: Are you in school, and if so, do you enjoy it?  
My Answer: Yes I'm in school, but I only enjoy 5th and 6th hour. That's math (The teacher is the best!), art, and gym (art on odd days and gym on even).  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	52. Chapter 52

Yesterday, I was up north at my grandma's farm, snowmobiling with my older brother. He was steering and I was leaning so we didn't tip on the turns. He was going too fast, and there was a low branch. He yelled for me to duck, but it was too late. I'm just lucky I closed my eyes. I now have two scars. One going from the inside of my eye to the back of my ear, and another going from the bottom, outside part of my eye to the end of my cheek. My vision is blurry in my right eye, and it stings when anything touches he scars, even air. When I blink my eye aches.

**Amygoobs: Wow, there were about 100 kids in my grade in _Elementary School_. Where I live, Middle School is the fifth graders from four school combined.**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Cool.**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: Everybody has their weaknesses. Mine is believing what everybody tells me, if you insult me, I believe it (unless you're my brother) and it makes me feel bad the rest of my life. Another one of my weaknesses is the fact that I'm insane. My favorite quote:  
"When life hands you lemons, make apple juice, sit back, and leave life to wonder how the Hades you did it."  
I get bullied too. About once or twice a week. Not word play bullying that calls you names. They physically beat me up.**

**cherriomax: Everybody has an 'evil spanish teacher' but me! Mine was my favorite teacher besides my favorite subject, art.**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: I like singing too! But choir isn't a class at my school...**

**TheHungerGames321: Yeah, I don't like gym either. I just said I liked it because I love hockey which we just finished. Hockey is the only sport where I know how to play anything but goalie.**

**MustangLover2889 favorited and followed! NeroCruel and rick445 just followed!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Wait, you said _doing. _That's present tense. You're still doing it?" asked a freaking out bPercy.

"Yep!"

"What are you doing?" asked bAnnabeth.

"You'll never get it out of me!" screamed Aphrodite.

"Ok then... Clarisse, your turn!" said Apollo.

"I haven't had children," said lClarisse.

**Question of the Day: Do you have any scars? If so, where and why?  
My Answer: Yes, top of the page.  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	53. Chapter 53

**I won't be posting on Christmas so I'm posting one chapter right now and another at night!**

**Funny story about my brother: **He was about 4 years old and playing that game where you are on the couch and you jump in to a beanbag. He was jumping from the couch to a bean bag in front of the TV. He hit his head on the TV and had to get stitches on his right eyebrow. Then, He very stupidly did this very same thing again once the doctor took the stitches out. He had to get more stitches, but this time on his left eyebrow. After he got _those _stitches out, he did it _again_! This time he moved the beanbag to in front of the coffee table. He hit his head on a cornor of the coffee table and he got another layer of stitches on his right eyebrow. When he got those off, he was about to do it again, but my mom took away the beanbag.

**How I'm doing with my newest scar: **My vision in my right eye is getting better, but when I look to the right for too long, everything breaks up in to blobs.

**Poseidon_and_Nike: Twice?**

**HardcorePercabeth: No offence, but that's kind of funny in the yay-somebody-was-stupider-than-me kind of way. :3**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: I don't have nearly as many scars as you.**

**Amygoobs: That must've hurt!**

**randomosity4arty: Oooooooooowwwwww!**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: When my mom tryed to teach me to crawl, I never did, I did the army crawl, when you pull yourself by the elbows. She baited me with cookies and my brother's shiny watch, but I was a fast army crawler, so I always got it anyway.**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: I don't get many scars, even though I'm clumsy, my aunt is a nurse, and she taught me how to heal the cuts correctly so they don't because scars. This trick didn't work with the scar on my face because when anything touches it- and I mean anything, even air, it burns.**

**cheeriomax: Cool!**

**Pegasus-girl-632: *moves out of the way***

**Sunshine72: Your appendix exploded?!**

**ItsWayPastMyBedtime1: My favorite fights against rock-paper-scissors are...  
"I understand how scissors beats paper, and I get how rock beats scissors, but how does paper beat rock? Is it supposed to magicly wrap around rock and leave it imobile? If so, why can't paper do this to scissors? Screw scissors! Why can't paper do this to people? Why aren't there sheets of notebooke paper suffocating students as they attempt to take notes in class? I'll tell you why, because paper can't beat nobody! A rock would tear that thing up in two seconds flat! That's why, whenever I play rock-paper-scissors, I always choose rock, and when somebody claims to have beaten me with there so called 'paper', I punch them in the face with my ready made fist, and say, 'oh, I'm sorry, I thought your paper would protect you!'" and  
"Oh, so paper beats rock? You defend yourself with a piece of paper while I throw rocks at you!"**

**ItsWayPastMyBedtime1: Nice one!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

Ares, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Dionysus, Apollo, Hermes, Athena, Aphrodite, and Demeter stood up. Ares hugged Aphrodite, Zeus hugged Hera, Poseidon hugged his wife, Amphitrite, Hades hugged Persephone, Dionysus hugged his wife, Apollo hugged Hera, Hermes hugged Hera, Athena hugged Zeus, and Demeter hugged Persephone.

"I haven't kissed Annabeth," said bLuke who was after lClarisse.

bPercy hugged bAnnabeth. Athena hugged Zeus. bPercy looked at her weirdly.

"What?" Athena asked.

"You kissed Annabeth?"

"When she was a baby, on the forehead, duh!"

**Question of the Day: What are you doing to celebrate Christmas?  
My Answer: I went to my grandma's farm 2 days ago, my other grandma is coming here tonight, and tomorrow, I'm going to stay home and do nothing.  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	54. Chapter 54

_**Merry Christmas!**_

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Hope you have fun!**

**Poseidon_and_Nike: Cool!**

**Amygoobs: Ok!**

**randomosity4arty: I tryed to make him his normal seaweedy self.**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: I don't know what you mean, I am very maternal, so I take care of my younger cousins whenever they come over. I'm actually in charge of keeping them entertained at family gatherings even though I'm on the younger side of my family.**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Oh," said a bPercy.

"Seaweed Brain," bAnnabeth muttered under her breath quietly, but loud enough for bPercy to hear.

"Forever and always," said bPercy winking at bAnnabeth. bAnnabeth rolled her eyes.

"I haven't gone on a quest yet," said lWill.

bAnnabeth and bPercy hugged each other, bClarisse hugged bChris, bPiper and bJason hugged, bHazel hugged bFrank, bLeo hugged bReyna, bGrover and bJuniper hugged.

"I'm tired, can we go to sleep?" asked lGwen.

"Very well," said Zeus. The sleeping bags came back.

**Question of the Day: Are you going to wish everyone a Merry Christmas?  
My Answer: Top of the page.  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	55. Chapter 55

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, my computer wasn't working.**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: ;)**

**Poseidon_and_Nike: XD**

**purpleperson12: No problem.**

**A_son_of_Apollo: Cool!**

**A_son_of_Apollo: Ok.**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: :P**

**Cassidyangel338: Yes!**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: My cousins act like they're two too, I think it's cute.**

**A_son_of_Apollo: You walked into a pole?**

**Guest: You ran with a knife? That's worse than running with scissors!**

**percabeth_4ever: Cool.**

**Guest: Cause I'm paranoid!**

**Bill_Cipher112 and The_most_Awesome_of_all favorited!**

**AmandaSingh0, Bill_Cipher112, and The_most_Awesome_of_all followed!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

As the demigods (and Rachels) slept the gods argued in hushed tones.

"You knew this would happen Aphrodite, if you didn't plan it," Athena whispered angrily.

"I promised to make her love life interesting and that is what I'm doing. There's is nothing harder than going on a quest with your fiancé and dying for them!"

"Wait, you're going to kill Annabeth?" said Athena, if she was angry before, that was nothing compared to this.

"No, she's going to almost die, but Percy will barter his soul for hers."

"You're going to kill my son?" said Poseidon, a menancing note in his voice.

"Ehh, could be worse," said Athena shrugging.

"Yep, and Annabeth is going to kill herself in grief!" said Aphrodite brightly.

"This is going to be war. One side fighting for the end of Aphodite's plans and one fighting for the continue. As much as I don't like it, it's either Poseidon, Percy, and Annabeth, or just Poseidon," said Athena directing it at Aphrodite.

**Question of the Day: What did you get for Christmas?  
My Answer: Blanket, sheets, video camera, hair coloring kit, rubber band jewelry (that I'll never wear) kit, bracelet kit, Pikachu hat (I am not a fan, but my brother got it for me and he knows how insane I am), mints, tic-tacs, fuzzy pants, and a box of juice boxes (XD).  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
**


	56. Chapter 56

**Poseidon_and_Nike: Spleens?**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: I don't care much for clothes, sorry.**

**Guest1000015: Cool.**

**Amygoobs: Sweet!**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: A new laptop? I just got a video camera!**

**Daisy0725: They are only 5, you didn't love anybody when you were 5, did you?**

**randomosity4arty: Yep, a box of 12 caprisun juice boxes.**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: One of them is my age! That's just sad, my little cousins are 5 and 7 so I think it's cute. They are small for their ages too, so the each look about 4.**

**ItsWayPastMyBedtime1: That's cool!**

**TheHungerGames321: Awesome!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

The gods spent the rest of the night dividing into teams.

The team fighting for the end of Aphrodite's plans was Poseidon, because Percy is his son, Athena, because Annabeth is her daughter, Hermes, because he likes Percy, Zeus, because even he knows they deserve to live, Hephaestus, he was still mad at Aphrodite for dating Ares, Artemis, because if Annabeth lived there was still the tiniest chance she would join the hunters, Hestia, because Percy was almost like a brother to her, and Apollo, because he felt bad for them.

The team fighting for the continuation of Aphrodite's plans was Aphrodite, they're her plans, Ares, he likes fighting, Dionysus, he hates kids, Hera, she didn't like Annabeth, Hades, he doesn't like Percy, Persephone, because Hades forced her too, and Demeter, because she wanted to make them eat cereal.

**Question of the Day: How has your day been?  
My Answer: I got chased by my brother's new remote control helecopter. You tell me.  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	57. Chapter 57

**Amygoobs: Cool!**

**randomosity4arty: Ok.**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: I'll try to as soon as I can, but those have longer chapters so it's not going to be everyday.**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Glad to hear!**

**Poseidon_and_Nike: Oh! Sorry, my mind wasn't thinking about Doctor Who then, it was thinking about PJO and HoO sorry, now I get it! XD**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: What is the dilemma?**

**TheHungerGames321: Puh-lease. You know I update no matter what everyday unless I warn you or make up for it!**

**ItsWayPastMyBedtime1: I watched Frozen yesterday, it's really good! And get this: It's not about true love like any other disney movie, but family love!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

When the demigods (and Rachels) woke up they were all surprised.

The gods were divided up into two group, and Athena and Poseidon were in the same one!

"What's this about?" asked bAnnabeth yawning.

"Aphrodite plans on killing Percy, which I can understand, and then watch as you kill yourself from grief over your dead husband," said Athena quickly before anybody could stop her.

bPercy shot up. "What?" he hissed angrily.

bAnnabeth grabbed him before he could charge the goddess. "You can't fight a goddess," she said.

"But I fought Ares! And I won!" bPercy fought back.

"Fine, but you can you really hit a non evil girl?"

That stopped bPercy, "fine, you win this one."

**Question of the Day: How happy would you be if I updated my other stories? (1-100)  
My Answer: I'm asking you!  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	58. Chapter 58

**Cookies for da 300 reviews! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: Of course!**

**Cassidyangel338: Ok.**

**Dan_Son_of_Poseidon: I did!**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: Yeah, I PMed you because this is a little private.**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Well, I updated Demigod TV.**

**ItsWayPastMyBedtime1: Kk.**

**TheHungerGames321: Ok!**

**Bethie2011, Nessa2685, and chinfev1203 favorited! Lock_on_Lockon, Nessa2685, and chinfev1203 followed!**

**Disclaimer: I never will no matter how hard I wish apon a star.**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"But I have a question for Aphrodite. We friggin fell into Tartarus together and your telling us we're not done? We have to die for each other? Why don't you focuse on making some other couple be miserable for a while?" asked bPercy angrily.

"Yes, you are not done; yes, you have to die for each other; because you're so cute!" replied Aphrodite while putting on make up.

"Why don't the mortals have to die for each other?"

"They're not demigods."

"Well you know what? I wish I wasn't. Then I wouldn't have to go to war when I was 15, lose my memory, fall into Tartarus, or go in a second war."

**Question of the Day: Do you play minecraft?  
My Answer: Yes!  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	59. Chapter 59

_**I changed my penname to IHeartThePercyJacksonBooks, because then I can change my fictionpress penname to the same thing!**_

**owlsxandxhorses: I'll try.**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: I'm sorry it's not as good as the others, I write better about Percabeth, but I can't have Percabeth in every chapter.**

**Dan_Son_of_Poseidon: I go on a lot of servers, but I don't think I've seen you around, my username is thebeast99999 .**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: No problem.**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: No you aren't, I've estimated that 1/5 - 1/3 of people on a server are girls. But I have seen higher amounts like 1/2 or even 3/5!**

**TheHungerGames321: Are you kidding? Minecraft is almost as much fun as watching Doctor Who! (Though no where near as fun as reading a PJO or HoO book!)**

**Cassidyangel338: You're probably not crazy compared to me. The average 3 words to describe me are is 3 out of this list: crazy, insane, physco, weird, funny, hilarious, tomboy, friendly, kind, or nice. And, sadly, no. I broke my arm trying...**

**purpleperson12: Thanks!**

**Demiromance favorited and followed!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

bPercy was finishing up rambling.

"...The only good part that came out of this was Annabeth! I'm done Aphrodite, I'm still going to marry Annabeth, but I'm not going on any more quests. I'm done saving the world. Get somebody else to do it."

Then bPercy went and sit on a bench outside.

"Aphrodite, he's right, he's not your play thing," said Artemis softly.

Everybody stared at Artemis.

"What?"

"You stood up for a boy, you hate boys little sis, don't you remember?" said Apollo.

"I wanted Annabeth to become a hunter. She denied so I at least want her to be happy because Percy is treating her well enough where she didn't ask me to join!"

**Question of the Day: Is it ok to you guys that I changed my penname the IHeartThePercyJacksonBooks?  
My Answer: Fine with me!  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	60. Chapter 60

**Amygoobs: Cool.**

**Cassidyangel338: Too bad I can't show you my crazy laugh. Then _you_ would call me phsyco. Yeah, I didn't change my pan name by much, just enough so I could have it be the same on fictionpress it went from: IHeartPercyJackson, to: IHeartThePercyJacksonBooks.**

**Poseidon_and_Nike: Yeah, everyone said they were!**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: Good.**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: I don't want to have haters either! I don't understand what's up with them, they call your story bad things, but they keep reading them and calling them more bad things! WTF (I don't swear so WTF is What The Fudge for me)! Well, as a wise person once said, "Haters gonna hate!"**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: Glad to hear that.**

**TheHungerGames321: Is that a yes or a yeesh?**

**Guest: Cool!**

**BiancaDiAngelo: :)**

**JennyAnnaChase: Me too!**

**JennyAnnaChase: XD**

**Alisha_Newton: Ok.**

**JennyAnnaChase: You can hit the Forgot Password? button and have a link to change the password sent to your email.**

**owlsxandxhorses: Thanks!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"It's still not like you to stand up for a man," said bBianca. "You barely let me talk to Nico once I joined the hunters."

"Well, who here would want to be a play thing of the goddess of love who had plans in which you would die?" asked Artemis.

Everybody was quiet.

"I think I'm going to go talk to Percy," said bAnnabeth.

A few minutes later, bPercy's head was in bAnnabeth's lap and they were talking.

**Question of the Day: What's your favorite couple? They can be from any book or even from real life.  
My Answer: Percabeth!  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	61. Chapter 61

_**Happy New Year!**_

I guess this counts as my chapter for today since it's past midnight...

OH MY GODS! I haven't updated since last year! :O

**Poseidon_and_Nike: No, I haven't read it :\**

**randomosity4arty: Glimato is cute!**

**Amygoobs: Percabethocracy!**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: I'm jealous of some writers too, but I'm mature about it and review honestly, but sometimes, when they're really good, I just don't review because it's too tempting to hate...**

**Dan_Son_of_Poseidon: They're so cute together that 99.999999999999999999999999999 percent of me dies when they aren't together.**

**cherriomax: I like them as friends, but not a couple.**

**loivissa17: *rolls eyes***

**TheHungerGames321: Ok.**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: Of course!**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: You mean Caleo? Percabeth forever!**

**purpleperson12: I haven't read whatever series Caskett is in, sorry.**

**owlxandxhorses: Agreed.**

**JennyAnnaChase: No problem!**

**JennyAnnaChase and whitney._ramey._52 favorited!**

**dancingdemigods and whitney._ramey._52 followed!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Should we go get them?" asked bWill.

"Na, let them be, they've been through a lot," said bThalia.

"Wow, never thought you had compassionate side, Pinecone Face!" said bNico smirking.

"Shut up, Death Breath!" said bThalia. "You don't want the same fate as poor Travis here do you?"

bTravis winced.

"Do it and I'll summon zombies!" bNico threatened.

Suddenly bPercy and bAnnabeth walked in, bickering like little kids.

"Seaweed Brain."

"Wise girl."

"Fish Face."

"Dork."

"Barnacle Beard Jr."

"Nerd."

"Kelp Head."

"Bookworm."

"Captain Salt Water."

"Smart A-"

"-Perseus Jackson don't you dare finish that sentance!"

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**  
**READ:**  
**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**  
**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**  
**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**  
**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**  
**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**  
**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**  
**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**

**SOPA WANTS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVEM A ****ING WARRRRR!**

**Question of the Day: What's your New Year's resolution?  
My Answer: Bring my grades up in math, it's the only class were I'm barely getting an A-! (Sometimes I swear I'm a daughter of Athena while other times I swear I'm a daughter of Poseidon. Maybe I'm a desendant of Poseidon (I don't have powers :( ) and a granddaughter of Athena (I'm more like Athena and my dad was adopted :O, I can be related to Athena on my dad's side (he always got straight As too) and Poseidon on my mom's (they all love water, my grandma and grandpa have an indoor pool for winter and an outdoor pool for summer(!))  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	62. Chapter 62

**randomosity4arty: How long did you stay up? I made it until 3:00AM EST.**

**cherriomax: Hestia is another virgin goddess.**

**JennyAnnaChase: Cool.**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: I didn't put that as part of my New Year's resolution because I'm going to be busy. But i'm still going to update this one every day, just not in the morning because of school.**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: Ok.**

**ItsWayPastMyBedtime1: Maybe!**

**TheHungerGames321: Kk.**

**Guest: How can I PM you? You're a guest.**

**AJ_Grace followed and favorited!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Is there relationship going to be alright?" bBianca whispered to bThalia.

"It's going to be perfectly fine, they're most romantic while fighting."

bThalia was right.

They kissed after saying 'I hate you' to each other and then told each other they loved each other.

Athena groaned and so did Ares and Artemis. Poseidon smiled and Aphrodite leaned to look closer. Hermes and Apollo were filming it. All of the other gods were indifferent.

**Question of the Day: How long did you make it on the transition from 2013 to 2014? (Meaning: How long did it take before you passed out?)  
My Answer: I almost made it 3:00AM EST, but I passed out at like 2:55AM EST.  
You Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	63. Chapter 63

**Sorry it took so long, but I went to a museum.**

**randomosity4arty: That would be 4:00AM for me.**

**Poseidon_and_Nike: Did Nico bring you back?**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: You made it longer than me! *pouts***

**TheHungerGames321: I made it longer than you! Yay! (I might be a daughter of Nike too...)**

**Cassidyangel338: I was shooting for 4:00AM.**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: I don't watch the ball drop except in reruns, I prefer to have fun myself, not watch other people have fun.**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: W-O-W-!-!-!-!-!**

**Lordvader59: NOOOOOOOO! NOT THE COOKIE!**

**Lordvader59: Ok.**

**Lordvader59: Me too!**

**Lordvader59: Kk!**

**Lordvader59: Cool!**

**Lordvader59: No way!**

**Leo_is_AWASOME._DON'T_DENEY_IT: I wanted to pull an all night, but my mom was sick, so my dad said only until 4:00AM because he didn't want me to get sick too from sleep deprivation.**

**VestalVirginsOfRome: :P**

**Guest: Ok!**

**Raini: LOL.**

**owlsxandxhorses: Nice!**

**Lordvader59, Nocturnal_Hymns, Puppeteer_of_Chaos, and live._read._laugh favorited!**

**Lordvader59 and live._read._laugh followed!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

Finally, bThalia was getting sick of it and yelled, "get a room!"

bPercy pulled away and yelled back, "There are none!"

"Well find one!"

"If it bothers you, look away!"

"Kelp Head!"

"Pinecone Face!"

"Barnacle Beard!"

"Sparky!"

"Seaweed Brain!"

"Shut up!"

"You first!"

"Not until you do!"

"I will not shut up until you do!"

"Same!"

"Shut up!" Zeus thundered **(Hehe, Zeus thundered...)**.

**Question of the Day: Do you have an account on fictionpress? If so, what is your pen name?  
My Answer: Yes; IHeartThePercyJacksonBooks.  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	64. Chapter 64

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Ok.**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: You don't sleep? Are you a vampire?**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: On fictionpress you write your own stories, not fanfictions.**

**Guest: Cool!**

**kylie_childress favorited!**

**kylie_childress followed!**

**Disclaimer: I own PJO and HoO!**

**Annabeth: Tell them the truth or you won't get the blue cookie Sally made! (::)**

**Me: Cookie! Nooooo! I don't own them! Now gimme the cookie!**

**Percy: *eats the cookie***

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Yes Lord Zeus," bPercy said at the same time bThalia said,

"Yes father."

"Anybody have anymore questions?" asked Hera, "or can we send all you kids back now?"

"I have a question!" shouted lSilena.

"Ok, ask it," said Athena.

"Can we play truth or dare?"

**Question of the Day: What TV shows do you watch?  
My Answer: Phineas and Ferb, Shake it Up, ANT Farm, and Doctor Who.  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	65. Chapter 65

**My parents had a party last night, so, I wrote most of this at midnight, so if it sucks, please don't be mad!**

**Poseidon_and_Nike: Cool!**

**randomosity4arty: I don't really watch Sherlock anymore, but I saw like, three episodes!**

**Lordvader59: O_o**

**Cassidyangel338: Nope, I'm a species of my own, I even have my own language, English is my second language! See if you can decipher this sample: O en extuni epf zua esi vuu og zua dep fidoqjos vjot! (PS: If you give up, I'll tell you what it is and you can try and think of my language's relation to English!)**

**Jenny_Anna_Chase: I won't!**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: Cool.**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: I'll check that out.**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: You're supposed to get 8 hours of sleep at least!**

**BeYouTiful3: Thanks!**

**kylie_childress: :)**

**BeYouTiful3 and WarpzoneGirl followed!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Yes!" squealed Aphrodite, "truth or dare big Annabeth?"

"Um, dare," said bAnnabeth obviously uncomfortable.

"I dare you to make out with big Percy for half an hour!" said Aphrodite.

"Here?" asked bAnnabeth looking at her mom.

Athena was shooting daggers at Aphrodite, but of course they didn't hurt her because Aphrodite had a knife proof outfit on.

"You can go in the closet, but I have to come with you to make sure you do it," reasoned Aphrodite.

"You have a closet? Where is it?" asked bPercy.

"Right there," said Aphrodite pointing at the corner.

bPercy and bAnnabeth went in the closet with Aphrodite close behind. They closed the door and starts making out. Aphrodite set the timer for 1 hour.

**Question of the Day: If you could have one magic item from either the PJO or HoO what would it be?  
My Answer: Annabeth's yankee's cap.  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	66. Chapter 66

**I got a Snowday! And, seriously guys? 399 reviews? You don't get cookies yet! The 400th reviewer gets extra cookies! I can't list the followers today, so I will tomorrow!**

**Poseidon_and_Nike: Yeah, those would be cool too!**

**randomosity4arty: And you'd never get caught!**

**Jenny_Anna_Chase: You mean hair-pin riptide, right?**

**Cassidyangel338: O en exituni epf zua esi vuu og zua dep fidoqjos vjot! = I am awesome and you are too if you can decipher this! No, there is a different relation. It includes the alphabet. Here's you next one to decipher: Jeje, O civ zua dep'v fidoqjos vjot, us ov'mm ev mietv veli zua e muph voni!**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Oh, what the Stolls could do with Annabeth's Yankees cap!**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: But don't you already have that?**

**BeYouTiful3: :)**

**Dan_Son_of_Poseidon: That's mean! But yeah, that would be hilarious... I can see how you're related to me (I'm a desendant of Poseidon)...**

**Lordvader59: Yeah, that's my 2nd choice.**

**TheHungerGames321: Good choice soldier!**

**Teamleo28: Leo is cute, but don't kill me because I would never date him.**

**Teamleo28: I like Katy Perry too!**

**Teamleo28: Same.**

**Teamleo28: Ok.**

**Teamleo28: That stuff burns my throat, so I don't really like it, sorry!**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: Ok, I wasn't trying to be mean or anything!**

**Supernaturalfan1, WisegirlAnnabethChase, rudrajonatan, and vixen1994 favorited!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

One hour later the timer rang and Aphrodite, bAnnabeth, and bPercy came out of the closet.

"Guys, that was one hour! Not half an hour!" said a laughing bSelina.

"Yeah, the kids, being the ADHD they are got bored and now we have to entertain them!" said bLeo.

A stage had appeared in the middle and bPiper was singing Counting Stars by One Republic.

_"Lately I been, I been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars_  
_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

_"I see this life_  
_Like a swinging vine_  
_Swing my heart across the line_  
_In my face is flashing signs_  
_Seek it out and ye shall find_

_"Old, but I'm not that old_  
_Young, but I'm not that bold_  
_And I don't think the world is sold_  
_I'm just doing what we're told_

_"I feel something so right_  
_By doing the wrong thing_  
_And I feel something so wrong_  
_By doing the right thing_  
_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_  
_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_"Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars_  
_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_"I feel the love_  
_And I feel it burn_  
_Down this river every turn_  
_Hope is our four letter word_  
_Make that money_  
_Watch it burn_

_"Old, but I'm not that old_  
_Young, but I'm not that bold_  
_And I don't think the world is sold_  
_I'm just doing what we're told_

_"And I feel something so wrong_  
_By doing the right thing_  
_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_  
_Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

_"Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars_  
_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_"Oh, oh, oh._

_"Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sing in the river_  
_The lessons I learned_

_"Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sing in the river_  
_The lessons I learned_

_"Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sing in the river_  
_The lessons I learned_

_"Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sing in the river_  
_The lessons I learned_

_"Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_"Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars_  
_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_"Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sing in the river_  
_The lessons I learned _

_"Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sing in the river_  
_The lessons I learned_

_"Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sing in the river_  
_The lessons I learned_

_"Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sing in the river_  
_The lessons I learned"_

"Your turn Leo!" said bBeckendorf laughing.

bLeo walked up to the stage and burst into flames. All of the kids started cheering.

He created a rug of fire under his feet and started flying around the room on his fire carpet.

**Question of the Day: Which god(s) are you desended from?  
My Answer: Desendant of Poseidon on my mom's side, Granddaughter of Athena on my dad's side.  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	67. Chapter 67

**Yay! Cookies! I am also related to Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hades, and was cursed by Dionysus, but that goes back to Ancient Greece! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**vivi-rose: You get the extra 10 cookies! ********************************(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**********************************WisegirlAnnabethChase: Yeah, Aegis would be cool too.**

**********************************percyjacksonlover13purple: Thanks!**

**********************************The_name_you_will_never_know: Ok.**

**********************************BeYouTiful3: OK; David Tennant; No, I'll see if it's on Netflix.**

**********************************Cassidyangel338: Here's where the Athena comes out in me: Convert a text written in code or a coded signal into a normal language.**

**********************************Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: So decendant of Athena, granddaughter of Poseidon?**

**********************************TheHungerGames321: You good with music?**

**********************************demigod._rule: Ok, Kiss.**

**********************************************************************demigod._rule: Mark of Athena is my second favorite.**

**********************************************************************demigod._rule: Thanks!**

**********************************************************************demigod._rule: I like almost any music, IT'S MUSIC! (Top of the page, that's the ancient Apollo.)**

**********************************************************************demigod._rule: Me too!**

**********************************************************************demigod._rule: My aunt (she's a nurse) hates when I drink Mountain Due.**

**********************************************************************demigod._rule: Cool.**

**********************************************************************DianaXMattew3: Cool!**

**********************************************************************Lordvader59: Are you buff and violent?**

**********************************************************************DianaXMattew3, Viiv26, demigod._rule, and percyjacksonlover13purple favorited!  
BeYouTiful3, DianaXMattew3, Supernaturalfan1, Timey_Wimey_in_Tartarus, WarpzoneGirl, demigod._rule, percyjacksonlover13purple, and yasmin._uebler followed!**

**********************************************************************Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

bLeo's magic flaming carpet disapeered when he was 100 feet in the air. He burst into flames and yelled, "FLAME ON!" and right before he landed face first and flattened, a bar of appeared in mid air, he caught it and spun around back into the air and landed on a wall of fire. The wall slowly got smaller until bLeo was on the ground.

"Leo, how did you do that? It didn't mention your powers going that far in the book!" asked Athena.

"Lady Athena, my powers developed over the years, so now I can create fire not only on my body, but almost anywhere, also, now I can use fire as a stable surface," replied bLeo acting like it was no big deal he had as much power over fire as Percy did over water.

"Well, now that Percy and I are back, we can continue Truth or Dare," said bAnnabeth.

**Question of the Day: What proof do you have you are related to the gods?  
My Answer: I am waiting to be diagnosed with ADHD, I'm naturally hyper, I can't keep still, and I don't have dyslexia, but sometimes when I am really frusterated or I stare at it for a long time, the words swirl, but not often. For Athena: My dad and I are both really smart and my dad was adopted so that means that his mom could be Athena and his dad didn't want him. For Poseidon: My mom's side loves water and they have an indoor and outdoor pool so they can swim all year, and during family meetings, we spend most of our time in one of the pools. For Apollo: We are all great singers if we actually try (mom's side). For Ares: We all become violent when angered (not sure which side this is from). Hephaestus: Good with mechanics (dad's side). Hermes: Good at sneaking and travel a lot (mom's side). Hades: We can really get down in the dumps (mom's side). Cursed by Dionysus: Ben (little brother) and I are both crazy.  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	68. Chapter 68

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: I can't sit still at all. I am known to find a new position every like 5 seconds when doing something.**

**awesomeness: Christmas for sure.**

**Cassidyangel338: I've tryed before, but I never can because my Athena part of the brain doesn't let me :(**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: You are more like a demigod than me! I bet you are one... Find your school satyr!**

**BeYouTiful3: Ok, I'll watch them sometime.**

**TheHungerGames321: Ok!**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: They haven't looked for ADHD in me yet, so I don't know if I have it or not but I'm willing to bet that I am because I have litterally ALL the symptoms!**

**daughterofAthena111: Cool!**

**Pegasus-girl-632: Yay! Cookies!**

**Thalico-is-awesome followed!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Big Thalia, truth or dare?" asked bAnnabeth.

"Dare!" she replied bravely.

"I dare you to say hubba hubba after every word you say!"

"Fine-hubba-hubba! Percy-hubba-hubba truth-hubba-hubba or-hubba-hubba dare-hubba-hubba?" Said Thalia.

"Truth!"

"How-hubba-hubba far-hubba-hubba have-hubba-hubba you-hubba-hubba and-hubba-hubba Annabeth-hubba-hubba gone-hubba-hubba?"

**Question of the Day: What's your favorite Disney movie?  
My Answer: Frozen  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	69. Chapter 69

**I had school today :(**

**Poseidon_and_Nike: Ok.**

**ConverseAthena: Cool!**

**owlsxandxhorses: It's really good.**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: I've seen parts of that, but not the whole thing.**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: That just brought back the image of Grover in his wedding dress!**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: I like most of them, not ALL of them.**

**randomosity4arty: The movie Hercules was what got me interested in Greek Mythology in the first place.**

**TheHungerGames321: My personal favorite song from Frozen is Let It Go.**

**Guest: I know, but I didn't include everything.**

**Lordvader59: Mulan is one of my favorites too!**

**purpleperson12: Frozen is the best Disney movie I have ever seen! (And that's saying a lot since I own most of them)**

**Jenny_Anna_Chase: IKR!**

**demigod._rule: That was my second favorite when I was a kid.**

**ilovepercyjackson24: Thanks!**

**Cassidyangel338: Cinderella 2?**

**Bacon_Bacteria, LoveLoganNiallGrey, and ilovepercyjackson24 favorited! Bacon_Bacteria, Emili-the-shadow-ninja, LoveLoganNiallGrey, and ilovepercyjackson24 followed!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Why is everybody so interested in our love life?" asked an annoyed bPercy.

"Because you're Percabeth!" exclaimed bSilena.

bAnnabeth facepalmed.

"Just answer the question Percy!" said bThalia.

"Well," he leaned forward and whispered something in her ear.

She smirked, "only?" She asked.

"Thalia!" said a bAnnabeth who was blushing so hard a tomato would be jealous!

"Just for your information, Lady Athena, they've only hardcore made out, you don't have to worry, Annabeth is still a virgin!" yelled bThalia all the way across the room to a fuming Athena.

**Question of the Day: Thalia or the Stolls?  
My Answer: That's hard... I don't think I can... Thalia is awesome but the Stolls are so funny!  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	70. Chapter 70

**To my reviewers:**

**HardcorePercabeth: Nice choice.**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Because I'm always right :P**

**DemigodSavior: Thanks.**

**DemigodSavior: :)**

**Poseidon_and_Nike: Cool!**

******DemigodSavior: Me too!**

******DemigodSavior: I deleted it.**

******DemigodSavior: Why?**

******The_name_you_will_never_know: IKR!**

******randomosity4arty: Good choice.**

******Guest: Oh, my mistake.**

******Guest: You have?**

******Guest: I'm not going to kill Percabeth! Do you think I'm heartless?!**

******TheHungerGames321: My second favorite song is Do You Want to Build a Snow Man?**

******owlxandxhorses: Ok.**

******Lordvader59: ?**

******Pegasus-girl-632: Thanks, I try to be funny.**

******DianaXMattew3: Cool!**

******DianaXMattew3: Ok!**

**************DemigodSavior: EST?**

**************DemigodSavior: The Titan's Curse is my 4th favorite**

**************DemigodSavior: Yay!**

**************DemigodSavior: I like that song too!**

**************DemigodSavior: Kk.**

**************DemigodSavior: Cool.**

**************DemigodSavior: Yes! Someone who understands!**

**************bsoccer18 favorited and followed!**

**********Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Truth or Dare big Thalia?" said bPercy grinning evily.

"Hades," she mumbled under her breath. "Dare," she said, and then instantly regretted it.

bPercy's grin widened. He whispered something to bThalia. Her eyes widened and she started cussing in Greek.

bThalia went over to the Aphrodite girls and told them to act like she was their barbie doll, do her hair, clothes. and makeup.

bThalia came back 19 minutes later looking like a living barbie doll. She was wearing a crap ton of makeup. She was wearing a bright pink tube top and daisie dookes. Her hair was temperarally bleached. She went up to the stage and started singing Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson.

**Question of the Day: Leo or the Stolls?  
My Answer: You can't make me choose! *runs away*  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	71. Chapter 71

**Sorry it took so long, I was having a sleep over and then I had to go bowling afterwards.**

**imagination_unleashed_with_PJO: Thanks, cool, thanks, and ok!**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Ok.**

**Poseidon_and_Nike: Leo Valdez is the sexiest boy ali- Leo! You have to stop hacking into people! *Chases Leo laughing maniacally with a knife***

**Jenny_Anna_Chase: You mean _in love with Leo_?**

**Shadow_Elizabeth_Jackson: Ok!**

**Cassidyangel338: I'm awesomist.**

**Cassidyangel338: Okay.**

**Guest: Thalia? Okay!**

**randomosity4arty: FTW backwords is WTF.**

**Dan_Son_of_Poseidon: Percabeth is my main OTP.**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: The voices made me do it! :'C**

**DemigodSavior: Cool.**

**DemigodSavior: Yeah, it would've been WAY better.**

**DemigodSavior: IKR!**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: :)**

**imagination_unleashed_with_PJO favorited and followed!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

_"I threw a wish in the well,_  
_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_  
_I looked to you as it fell,_  
_And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_  
_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_  
_I wasn't looking for this,_  
_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where do you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_It's hard to look right_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_You took your time with the call,_  
_I took no time with the fall_  
_You gave me nothing at all,_  
_But still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_  
_Have foresight and it's real_  
_I didn't know I would feel it,_  
_But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_It's hard to look right_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_  
_I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)_

_It's hard to look right_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe! _

Everybody was laughing and pointing.

"Nice dare," bLeo whispered to bPercy.

"Oh, it's not ever yet," bPercy replied.

bThalia started talking into the mike. "I dedicate this song to Artemis hoping she feels the same way."

Most people were rolling on the floor laughing now.

Artemis stood up and turned full size, "What?!" she screamed.

bThalia looked like she was about to wet her pants. "Percy made me do it!" she yelled and then ran away.

Artemis turned to bPercy.

"Umm it was a dare?"

**Question of the Day: Piper or Hazel?  
My Answer: Why do you keep asking these questions?!  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	72. Chapter 72

**To my reviewers for 500 reviews: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

******************************Poseidon_and_Nike: I'm telling Aphrodite! Na, just kidding! Maybe...**

******************************Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Does that mean Piper?**

******************************WisegirlAnnabethChase: That would be a fun project! *Goes up to random people and asks* Thalia or Leo?**

******************************DemigodSavior: I hate my 4th hour social studies too. :O What grade are you in? Maybe we go to the same school!**

******************************DemigodSavior: Cool!**

******************************DemigodSavior: Good.**

******************************DemigodSavior: I got Herobrine to like me once! I saw him and I didn't try to run or kill him, I just threw all of my valuable stuff at him and he let me back of slowly back to my house.**

******************************ro711727: If you don't like it stop reading. They finished the books.**

******************************DemigodSavior: What country do you live in? I might be able to tell you.**

******************************Jenny_Anna_Chase: Yay!**

******************************Shadow_Elizabeth_Jackson: Ok.**

******************************Slamminghorse22: Thanks!**

******************************Randomosity4arty: Thanks, I came up with it myself!**

******************************Guest: Okay!**

******************************The_name_you_will_never_know: I have multiple personalities. I wrote these questions when I was feeling evil. But you're lucky. Today I'm feeling nice.**

******************************TheHungerGames321: Ok...**

******************************DemigodSavior: Okay.**

******************************Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

Artemis shrunk. "Don't do it again or I will find the most painful way to kill you," she said glaring at him.

bPercy nodded.

"Hey, where did Thals go?" asked bAnnabeth.

"I'm right here Annie," said bThalia coming out of her hiding spot.

"Don't call me that!" hissed both lAnnabeth and bAnnabeth at the same time.

"Wow, touchy about when she was so young," said bLeo laughing.

**Question of the Day: Now what do you rate me as a writer on a scale from 1-100?  
My Answer: Probably, like 65 or 70.  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	73. Chapter 73

**I calculated my average and it is: 76! It went down! D': It was 80.5 before!**

**randomosity4arty: Thanks!**

**Poseidon_and_Nike: FYI, I have been at camp since I was 3 years old. Bring it on. WARNING: I forgot to mention I am a great granddaughter of Hecate and can manipulate the mist.**

**purpleperson12: Your answer was almost the same as WisegirlAnnabethChase's.**

**Cassidyangel338: Have you deciphered it yet?**

**Dan_Son_of_Poseidon: But, but, I'm your dad's great-great-great granddaughter! We're related! :(**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: Fair enough.**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: None taken.**

**owlsxandxhorses: Okay.**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: Yeah, not gonna happen. :P**

**kylitepjoname: I can't have them hurt Aphrodite, she would curse me. I'm kind of happy right now because she's not making drama in my love life. In fact, she's not even making attracted to any boys! :D**

**Pegasus-girl-632: After they find out how to get back.**

**DianaXMattew: Ok...**

**Guest: Thanks! :)**

**angelazzarello94 favorited! Milo-soldatino and angelazzarello94 followed!**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

bAnnabeth gave bLeo her extra_deluxe_I'd_kill_you_if_there_wasn't_so_many_witnesses_around_glare.

bLeo slouched under her gaze.

"Clarisse, truth or dare?" asked bThalia.

"Dare!" lClarisse said before bClarisse could respond.

bThalia smiled evily. "I dare you to kiss who ever you think is the cutest boy in this room."

lClarisse looked around growling and then walked up to lNico and kissed his head.

"You think I'm cute?" asked bNico.

"No, I think little you is cute, he's only like 2 and he's the only boy in here that's slightly cute."

bThalia shrugged, "fair enough."

**Question of the Day: What is your forever main OTP?  
My Answer: You really have to ask? Percabeth of course!  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	74. Chapter 74

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: ?**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: Of course your OTP is you and your boyfriend!**

**TheHungerGames321: Duh!**

**Poseidon_and_Nike: Ok!**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: No, I just ran out of questions :P**

**Dan_Son_of_Poseidon: So, your favorite couple is your brother and his girlfriend?**

**randomosity4arty: One True Pairing. What's wrong with Percabeth?**

**Cassidyangel338: Nope! Try again!**

**Lordvader59: Thanks!**

**percyjacksonlover13purple: IHeartCookies.**

**Pegasus-girl-632: :D**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Truth or Dare big Chris?" asked lClarisse evily.

bCharis gulped and did the safe thing, "truth."

lClarisse thought for a while. "When did you start liking big me?"

"Right after the first titan war," bChris said with out hesitation.

"Big Travis, truth or dare?" bChris asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to ask Katie next time and ask the question!" bChris said smiling.

From the way bTravis's eyes widened, bKatie thought it was something bChris had dared him to do before but he refused.

"T-truth or d-dare Katie?" bTravis stuttered.

**Question of the Day: Can you decipher this?: Vjot ot na mephyehi, vsa epf fidoqjis ov!  
My Answer: Yes! It's my language!  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	75. Chapter 75

**Cassidyangel338: No.**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: The horror!**

**randomosity4arty: I'm eating a donut! :3**

**Dan_Son_of_Poseidon: X out! I don't need my best friend (Annabeth) knowing I'm writing about her relationship!**

**Guest: Hmmm...**

**athenagal: Ok! Thanks!**

**The_name_you_will_never_know: You're not the only one.**

**Lordvader59: Nope, put it through GoogleTranslate and it'll be jiberish.**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: You'll never find it, I made it myself. And Katie will know that Travis was already planning on it because he has the ring and he told Chris!**

**Percabethwilllive4eva: Maybe... :3**

**Replay15: Not as good as PJO or HoO though.**

**DianaXMattew3: That's Brittish?**

**BeYouTiful3: XD**

**Third Person PoV (Point of View)**

"Dare!" said bKatie. **(Well that idea just got screwed up Chris! XD)**

bTravis turned to bChris with a look that said What_do_I_do_now?

bChris shrugged and whispered something in his ear.

bTravis whimpered.

"I-I d-dare y-you to m-m-marry me," said bTravis on one knee holding a ring.

"Now that's a dare I will complete," bKatie said kissing bTravis. bTravis slipped the ring on her finger.

lKatie looked back and forth between lTravis and the kissing bTratie and screamed at the top of her lungs

**Question of the Day: Tell me a time when you surprised a/your teacher.  
****My Answer: When my reading goal for the week was 150 pages and I read 2,500 pages.  
Your Answer: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


End file.
